Les fleures de Konoha
by HSka
Summary: SakuraxIno. Les conséquences d'une soirée alcoolisé peuvent changer votre vie. Sakura et Ino en font l'expérience. J'espére que ça vous plaira !
1. Chap1 Mal de tête et souvenir

Cette histoire est belle et bien finit mais j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer et en la relisant j'ai remarqué que pas mal de fautes auraient put être éviter, des phrases mieux formulées etc. Je refais donc quelque chapitre mais le résultat est le même. Cette histoire est basé sur Ino et Sakura.

* * *

Dans le village caché de Konoha, une grande fête se déroule. L'alcool coule à flot, les dernières personnes encore seine d'esprit ne devrait pas tarder à succomber aux divins effets de le la boisson. Le diplôme chunin est en train d'être fêté comme il se doit.

Naruto danse lamentablement sur la table en compagnie de Lee dans une tenu verte «spécial soirée» Un peu plus loin le duo de choc est surveillé par Hinata, qui elle restera sobre. Sasuke boude dans son coin avec sa bière. Shikamaru, plus raisonnable à trouver moins fatiguant de charrier Temari et Ten-Ten. Kiba et Shino tentent désespérément de monter un spectacle chien/insectes. Sur la piste Ino et Sakura se déchaine au milieu d'une foule qui n'a de yeux que pour elles. Neji est aux abonnés abscent, Choji lui engloutit le buffet en compagnie d'une jeune chunin qui semble avoir la même passion pour la nourriture.

Du coté des chaperons : Asuma et Kurenai semblent ne pas prêter attention à la fête. Ils préfère subtiliser quelques bouteilles et petits four et visiter main dans la main la beauté de la forêt au claire de lune. Au tant dire qu'ils ne surveillent rien. Les autres Jounin se sont malencontreusement égarés en chemin et se sont retrouvé sans le vouloir, bien entendu, avec le kit du parfait joueur de poker: bières, chips, jetons, cartes.

Et doucement la soirée arrive à son terme, les acharnés sont encore en train de dansés, les saouls sont soit en train de regretter le dernier verre soit en train de prolonger la fête dans les bras de Morphée. Ceux qui n'ont pas succomber à la tentation de Dyonisos sont partis avant de se faire recruter dans le rangement aprés soirée.

A l'aube Sakura se réveilla. Elle s'étira et heurta quelque chose, quelqu'un… Elle tenta vainement de deviner qui elle aurait ramené sous son toit. Curieuse, elle tira légèrement la couverture, une chevelure couleur or se dévoila.

« NARUTO ?! Non c'est pas possible ses cheveux n'ont pas ce jaune si soigneux… Puis il me faudrait être plus que saoul pour coucher avec lui… Ba qui sait peut être un chunin d'une autre promotion, un des mecs d'hier … J'arrête l'alcool. »

La kunoichi abandonna son lit en silence et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle saisit une petite boite une plaquette de médicament pour les mots de tête (pour pas faire de pub xD). Elle en en engloutit quelques uns. La chevelure blonde remua et intrigua Sakura, allait elle résoudre l'énigme ? Elle ne se serait jamais douté de la solution. Tout d'abord c'était un visage féminin qui se distinguer petit à petit dans son lit. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour réaliser que le visage féminin à la chevelure d'or dans son lit était quelqu'un qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié puis beaucoup détester. Cette personne c'était Ino et ca Sakura ne parvenait pas à l'accepter.

Son visage s'était figé, ses yeux avaient triplé de volume. Des images plutôt osé lui revenaient peu à peu. Sa nuit avec Ino n'était vraiment pas fondé que sur une simple amitié.

Les images s'enchainaient, on aurait pu en faire un dessin animé (avec accord parentale). Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, hier encore elle voyait un mariage, des enfants, un maison et un chien avec Sasuke. C'était impossible qu'elle ai troqué un garçon ténébreux et dépressif contre une fille folle et pleine de joie de vivre. Ino s'en souviendrait elle ou pourrait elle faire comme si de rien était. Sakura voulait se cacher sous sa couette et réinventé un monde où elle est une princesse qui a Sasuke pour prince ainsi la nuit qui venait de se passer ne serait plus qu'un vilain cauchemar. Mais, malgré ses prières, la couette en question demeuré encore et toujours accommodé d'une blonde endormi qui n'était vraiment pas vêtu comme une servante ou une autre princesse.

Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa couette car elle était parasité par le fruit de toutes ses doutes mais en plus le temps qu'elle disposait pour réfléchir seul venait de s'écoulait. Ino se réveillait et il faudrait dans quelques instants faire face à une réalité qui parle et bouge.

* * *

Voilà encore un premier chapitre court et les quelques suivant le sont aussi. Je les modifierai aussi quand l'envie me prendra ;)


	2. Chap2 Bonjour Ino

La blonde avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et remarqua son amie les yeux rivé sur elle. Ne se souvenant manifestement pas de la nuit dévisagea la kunoichi.

Ino : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?! J'ai une tête aussi horrible que ça ?

Sakura : Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ça, tu te souviens de ce qui à pu se passer cette nuit ?

Ino : [réfléchissant] Non… Pas enco… si…

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit toute son ironie, elle se souvenait enfin de la nuit. Elle détourna le regard, scruta le sol à la recherche de ses vêtements, se leva sous les yeux de la fille aux cheveux rose, sans un mot elle rassembla ses affaires et enfila se qui se portait. Une fois prête elle se dirigea vers la porte, toujours dans un silence pesant. La blonde était au pied de la porte, prête à partir, elle se tourna légèrement la tête pour observer une dernière fois le visage de son amante se mordit la lèvre et quitta la chambre.

Dans sa lancée, la récente jounin déboula les escaliers, salua les parents de Sakura se trouvant dans la salle à manger en plein déjeuner. Ce qui lui donna l'heure approximativement… Au moins midi. Puis abandonna la maison dans laquelle elle venait de passer une nuit qui aura surement de lourde répercussion. Laissant seul la fille aux cheveux roses, toujours dans son rideau de perle. Celle-ci se jeta sur son lit, expirant un long et bruyant soupire.

Pendant se temps, Ino traversait le village pour rejoindre sa maison ressassant les derniers évènements. La peur au ventre, elle était consciente que dé demain elle reverra la kunoichi en étude supérieur des ninjas medical. Oui, toutes d'eux avaient choisis cette voix…


	3. Chap3 Et maintenant ?

Le dimanche se passa pour chacune dans leur chambre à ressassé cette fameuse soirée. A chaque moment ou elles y repensé une forte sensation se produisait dans leurs poitrines. Leur cœur s'emballait et la peur de se retrouver revenait. La nuit fut longue, le sommeil ne venait pas, la nuit les hantées. Quelques heures plus tard le sommeil les gagna.

Le lundi arriva. Chacune se leva et se prépara dans la crainte de se croiser, la crainte de devoir travailler ensemble ou simplement de s'échanger un regard.

Elles trainaient des pieds sur le trajet, toute deux redoutés le moment fatidique : se retrouver dans la même classe. La chance n'était pas avec elle. Elles arrivèrent au même moment à la grille. Le regard fuyant elles essayèrent de tenir une conversation normale sans évoquer ce qui s'était passé.

Ino : Salut… Sakura

Sakura : Salut… Ca va ?

Ino : Oui… et toi ?

Sakura : Oui…

La conversation s'arrêta là, les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient pas reparler de ce samedi. Elles se tu et ce fut comme ça durant trois bonnes journées, de simple salutation, aucun travail en groupe et aucun regard échanger. Niant auprès des autres une éventuelle dispute, juste un éloignement…

Au bout du troisième jour, le jeudi alors que pour toute deux le silence devenait insoutenable Ino simula un mal de tête en cours. La délégué, c'est-à-dire Sakura, devait l'accompagné à l'infirmerie. Sur le trajet la « malade » s'arrêta et stoppa sa camarade en l'agrippant pas le bras. Celle-ci osa alors rompre ce silence instauré depuis maintenant presque une semaine.

Ino : j'en peux plus ! Faut qu'on parle…

Sakura : Oui… Je sais…

Ino : Tu sais… je ne suis pas lesb…

Sakura : Moi non plus !

Ino : Donc on met ça sur le dos de l'alcool ?!

Sakura : Oui c'est ça l'alcool, juste l'alcool… C'est de sa faute.

Les deux jeunes filles rassurées reprirent la marche vers l'infirmerie, le même silence était là. Celui qui les hantées depuis La soirée… Ino scruta le couloir, personne. Elle saisit alors le bras de son amie. Elle la fit pivoter de façon à qu'elle soit face à elle. Un long échange de regard passionné commença pour aboutir sur un langoureux baiser. Une fois celui-ci finit, main dans la main elles appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre au niveau de leur front. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le baiser fut voulut des deux jeune filles, elles avaient chacune besoin de quelques minutes pour remettre leurs idée en place. Voulaient-elles toutes deux quelque chose de durable ?

Sakura vola à son tour un baiser à son amante. Il dura encore et encore quand soudain un bruit retentit, elles abandonnèrent leur baiser et s'écartèrent chacune, pour ne laisser aucune ambigüité vis-à-vis des autres. L'infirmerie était à quelque pas. Elle y déposa la blonde, la regarda quelques instants parler avec l'infirmière, lui offrit un de ses plus beaux objets, sa nouvelle petite amie lui en offrit un à son tour. Elle quitta l'infirmerie pour retourner dans sa salle de cour, le cœur battant et le sourire au lèvre.

Le cour terminé, Sakura se dirigea vers un autre cours et répéta l'action une seconde fois. Le cour sur les plantes médicinales était barbant, sans Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke qui se battent, forcement, la classe était moins amusante. Mais elle mourrait d'envi de revoir Ino. Après tout Sakura absorbait les cours en temps normal.

Soudain on frappa à la porte, Sakura releva la tête, observa chacun des pas du nouvelle arrivant, c'était Ino, un large sourire de satisfaction se créa sur son visage, elle dévorait des yeux sa mèche si bien coiffé, sa peau si parfaite, ses yeux si expressifs.

Ino donna le billet de retour en cour au prof' puis s'avança vers sa petite amie, s'assit à coté, lui sourit puis engagea la conversation tout en chuchotant.

Ino : Dit moi… Tu ne contes pas nié se qui c'est passé dans le couloir ?

Sakura : Non… j'en avais envi… Toi aussi ?

Ino : Oui… et ca me fait peur…

Sakura : Alors on aura peur ensemble !

Le cours se déroula à la perfection, elle se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Elles avaient convenu de garder leur relation secrète. Et que ce soir Ino pourrait venir dormir chez Sakura mais aux yeux des autres en simple amie. La journée se termina, les kunoichis échangèrent un baiser d'au revoir jusqu'à ce soir. Puis s'abandonnèrent jusqu'à leur rendez-vous.


	4. Chap4 Le rendez vous

Les deux kunoichis venait de ce quitter, Sakura de son coté commencer à regretter ces dernières heures. Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait et que c'était tout ce qui venait de s'enchainer ces derniers jours qui lui faisait croire que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Des tas de question se mirent à traversait sa tête, elle ne regardait plus ou elle marchait, rien autour ne l'atteignait, même les cris de Naruto qui l'appelé au loin.

A son habitude le jeune ninja ne lâcha pas prise. Il accourut vers elle et la dérangea dans sa longue réflexion sur sa relation. Violement, il tapa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui rétorqua de son poing. Le ninja, à terre, dévisagea la kunoichi qui l'avait frappé plus violement que d'habitude.

Naruto : Ca fait mal Sakura, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller t'entrainer

Sakura : Ah… désolé Naruto mais je n'ai pas la tête à ca…

Naruto : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? y t'arrive quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

Sakura : NARUTO !!!

La kunoichi tourna le dos au blessé puis l'abandonna, le visage pensif. Une fois encore Naruto n'en resta pas là. Il se mit à lui courir après, criant son nom mais celle-ci ne se retournai pas, elle était perdu. Une fois arriver à niveau de l'adolescente Naruto pour une fois devenu sérieux en remarquant le visage triste de son amie.

Naruto : Allez Sakura raconte moi ce qui va pas, je n'aime pas te voir dans cette état.

La jeune fille releva la tête, étonnée de cet instant, de lucidité, de maturité que pouvais avoir montré à cet instant Naruto, elle fixa le garçon du regard, touché par ces mots.

Sakura : Là j'ai pas le temps mais si tu veux viens manger à la maison ce soir !

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, il avait rêver depuis toujours d'une invitation de la part de son amie et il l'avait enfin obtenu. Il s'empressa d'accepter son invitation et de prendre la route vers sa maison. La jeune fille fit de même. Sauf qu'au lieu de ce demander « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour plaire à Sakura ? » elle se demandait « Que vais-je dire à Ino ? Que je préfère voir Naruto à elle ? ».

La kunoichi réfléchit à des dizaines et des dizaines d'excuse. Elle ne savait pas la quel choisir mais l'heure avançait, Ino commençait à se préparer, Naruto entré dans un flip total. Elle devait en décommander un de ses rendez-vous. Elle saisir alors son portable et composa son texto.

« Je peux pas sortir ce soir, mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte en semaine ! On se voit demain, Biz ! ».

Son texto était en cour d'envoi, un pincement au cœur dit irruption à ce moment là, avait elle décommander la bonne personne ? Dans tout les cas elle aurait blessé quelqu'un… Mais la jeune fille ne médita pas longtemps la dessus, elle préférait se préparer pour son second rendez-vous.

Une longue douche, sa jolie robe rouge, un maquillage précis et un coup de sonnet auquel elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Elle se trouvait devant la porte, elle expira un long soupire et ouvrit la porte.


	5. Chap5 Vous deux? Ensemble ?

Bon ba c'est partis pour un nouveau chapitre !! Y a des gens qui continuent de suivre ?! J'espère ^^, Dite si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes faites toujours ^^ je vais essayer d'introduire le neji/tenten demander =) !! Allez go et bonne lecture !!

Les mèches blonde dressé en pic sur la tête de son ami lui remonter automatiquement le moral

Naruto : Sakura-chan comment ça va ?!

Sakura : Super, allez viens le repas est prêts !!

La kunoichi saisit la main de son ami et le guida sur sa chaise. Elle fit de même en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme pendant que ses parents prenez place en apportant les ramens. A la vu de ceux-ci les yeux de Naruto grossirent de désir, sa langue traversa ses lévres à plusieurs reprises. Les parents de Sakura apprécié la joie de vivre et la détermination du jeune homme. Pendant le repas les deux adolescents eurent droit à certains sous entendu faisant allusion à une relation qui selon-eux existerai. Malgré les réticences des jeunes, les « vieux » n'écoutés pas. Et continuèrent, ce qui mit une bonne ambiance autour du repas. Une fois le repas finit Naruto eut la politesse d'aider à desservir la table dans des conditions à son habitude maladroite.

Après avoir manqué de casser plusieurs assiettes , verres. Les deux jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de la kunoichi en temps que couple diraient les parents, en espérant l'être pour Naruto et en tant que simple ami pour la jeune fille.

Naruto : Merci Sakura-Chan de m'avoir invité !

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, elle était partit dans ses pensées. La fille aux cheveux rose repensé à sa supposé petit amie et reparti dans ses moments de tristesse. Elle venait de lui mettre un « lapin » pour leur premier rendez-vous. Pas très glorieux.

Naruto : SakUUUUra tu recommences comme tout à l'heure !! Mais après tu m'a invité à manger alors continu !!! Tu voudras peut être m'embrasser !!

Sakura : ouai

La réponse improbable de Sakura fit tilt dans la tête de Naruto. Il comprit que son amie n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il s'installa prêt de celle-ci qui s'était adosser au mur sur son lit pendant que celui-ci fut partir. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une journée le jeune homme devenu sérieux.

Naruto : Sakura ça va pas ?

Sakura : Naruto…

Après un grand silence, les yeux envahi de larme dérivait vers son coéquipier, la kunoichi laissa couler ses larmes qui s'imprégner au vêtement orange fluo de celui-ci. Il l'a saisit dans ses bras et la serra le temps qu'elle se calme. Il lui fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps… Elle resta dans les bras de son ami sans rien dire une bonne heure avant de s'endormir. Celui-ci, en bonne ami, la laissa l'abandonner sans bouger, sans même la réveiller.

Alors que les 23heures sonner au cloché du village, Ino apparut sur l'arbre devant la fenêtre de Sakura. Son corps se brisa, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le prétendu « couple ». Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après les avoirs épié quelques instants la blonde quitta son perchoir et les perdit de vue…

Encore un court chapitre ^^, j'aime pas les longs xD et je me la donne à la plus belle la vie laissant un suspense « insoutenable » !! Non un peu de sérieux ^^j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Et que vous viendrez pour le suivant. N'hésiter pas à dire ce qui vous a plus et déplut pour que je puisses m'amélioré et que je ne m'imagine pas écrire tout ça pour rien =) !!


	6. Chap6 Ensemble !

Ce soir inspiré xD !! Donc un nouveau chapitre qui sera apprécié j'espère !! Allez ne perdons pas de temps !!

Le lendemain la kunoichi se réveiller au bras de Naruto, son lit abritait plein de surprise. Elle y retrouvait trop souvent quelqu'un dedans à son gout. Mais une seconde plus tard elle se rappela la soirée, elle n'avait fait que pleurer. Ses yeux lui faisaient encore mal et étaient encore rouges. La jeune fille examina son ami, trouva l'attitude qu'il avait eut si adorable qu'elle en eut un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et aperçus avec horreur le visage que lui avait donner les pleures et le sommeil.

Soudain Ino lui revenait à l'esprit par un grand hasard. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Des larmes se relogèrent dans le creux de ses yeux .

_« Pourquoi je pleures ? Ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer ce ''lapin'' ne parviendrai jamais à l'oreille de celle-ci ? Ce n'est pas ça… Je sais pas où j'en suis… »_

Le jeune homme se réveilla et aperçus la même tristesse que durant la soirée dans ces yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. A ce moment la mére de la kunoichi entra dans la chambre, panier de linge à la main. L'accolade ne passa pas inaperçus mais les larmes non plus.

**Maman : Sakura si ça va pas tu peux rester à la maison ce matin et si tu vas mieux cette aprém' tu y retourne sinon un autre jour. **

**Sakura : Merci maman je vais rester ce matin …**

Alors que la mère quitta la chambre y laissant le panier, accourant vers son mari pour raconter l'accolade Naruto annonça qu'il restera en sa compagnie si elle le désirait. Cette idée lui plut. Le jeune homme en profita pour énoncer quelques blagues qui firent apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de sa coéquipière. L'accolade prit fin, les mains du garçon se placèrent sur les épaules de la kunoichi de façon solennel. Lui demandant de lui racontait ce qui lui faisait temps de peine. Les yeux plein de larmes de la kunoichi fixèrent l'ami, examina la réaction qu'il aurait à l'annonce de la cause de son état. Mais c'était son meilleur ami et Naruto devait être le garçon le plus ouvert d'esprit existant.

**Sakura : Naruto… je sais pas si je devrai te le dire surtout que c'est incertain pour le moment… Mais j'ai besoin de toi, que tu m'aide ! **

**Naruto : Sakura-chan ?**

**Sakura : Tu sais… Avec Ino on s'est rapproché surtout depuis la fête de l'examen chunin … Et en quelque sorte… on sort ensemble…**

**Naruto : Et ?**

**Sakura : Et ? Tu oses me demander ET ? **

**Naruto : Ba je sais pas c'est pas horrible, il y à rien de triste la dedans !! Si ce n'est que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec toi !**

**Sakura : NARUTO !!**

**Naruto : Allez prépare toi, si c'est pour ça que tu veux pas aller en cours c'est pas une bonne raison et en tant qu'élève modél, majore à l'écrit de la promotion chunin de l'année dernière t'a intérêt à ne pas secher. Je passe chez moi et je passe te prendre !! Et t'embête pas pour ça, je sais que Ino à un caractère de mr*** mais c'est pas pout ça que tu dois pleurer !**

Naruto afficha son grand sourire qui l'avait l'habitude de faire, le faisant passé pour un ignorant mais dans lequel on pouvait voir la gentillesse et le bonheur émané de celui-ci. La kunoichi accepta, ayant retrouvé le sourire, le cœur moins lourd, accepta sa proposition. Il quitta sa chambre sous les yeux de celle-ci. Elle se prépara dans la bonne humeur, heureuse de tout avoir raconter à Naruto, enfin presque tout, soulager et prête à être officiellement et secrètement avec Ino.

Quand elle fut prête, elle s'installa au seuil de sa porte saluant ses parents qui, à nouveau, se firent de fausse idée s'imaginant que l'amour de Naruto était la cause de sa bonne humeur récupérait.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard le jeune homme passa la prendre et tout deux partirent en direction de l'académie de Sakura et Ino : celle des ninjas médecin. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Neji qui lui aussi y était inscrit.

Il se moqua d'abord de l'arriver « en couple » des deux ninjas, puis se remédia à penser qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Sur le trajet ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et notamment des anciennes équipes qui étaient formés. Le nouvel arrivant fit maladroitement comprendre qu'il regrettait son excité de coéquipier qui n'est d'autre que Lee mais surtout sa coéquipière Ten-Ten. Et ce fut au tour des deux coéquipiers de se moquer de celui-ci qui devenu rouge à peine ils avaient commencé à le charriés.

Tout se stoppa net pour la jeune fille quand sa petit amie apparut petit à petit au loin, son cœur s'emballait, son regard se fixait sur celle-ci, sa marche était réduite à néant. Naruto, en bon samaritain lui serra la main comme pour lui transmettre son courage. Dommage que ce ne soit pas cette version qui apparut aux yeux d'Ino. Encore plus en colère que la veille elle partit instantanément, le poing serré…

Sakura lui courut après pendant que le blond donna un dernière au revoir à son ami. Celui-ci fit de même puis se dirigea vers un groupe d'étudiant en médecine.

Après avoir grimpé deux étages, parcourut une multitude de couloir Sakura attrapa le bras de son amie, la traina dans une salle vide à coté. Et essaya de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

**Sakura : Ino qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!**

**Ino : Tu oses me demander ça après ta « folle » nuit avec « N-A-R-U-T-O » **_[dit d'une façon insisté pas épelé xD]_

**Sakura : Quoi ?!**

**Ino : Arrête, hier j'ai voulus venir te voir, je pensai que ça te ferait plaisir…**

Sakura ne laissa pas la kunoichi finir sa phrase pour déposé un baiser sur ses jolies lèvre teinté de glosse. La blonde se laissa faire savourant pleinement le baiser. Une fois celui-ci finit elle voulut des explications sur son attitude de girouette. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle flipper de trop, que Naruto lui avait remonté le moral et donner confiance en elle, comme quoi elle avait fait le bon choix, que ce matin c'était pour la soutenir. La blonde engagea à son tour un long baiser.

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude je fais des progrès xD j'espère qu'ils vous à plu ^^

Review ?


	7. Chap7 Que sait Tsunade ?

Quelques minutes plus tard après de banal conclusion tel qu'elles garderaient leur relation secrète ou alors que ce soir elles iraient ensemble à une fête chez Neji et Hinata.

Puis toute deux retournèrent devant leur salle de cours. Aujourd'hui cours sur les différents poisons par Shizune, elle-même. Naturellement les jeunes filles prirent place, comme si cette journée était aussi banale que les autres. Ainsi elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à se faire remarquer par la professeur. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'exclusion temporaire du cours :

**Shizune : Ecoutez mesdemoiselles ! J'essaye de tenir à bien mon cours, vous ne voulez pas le suivre alors prenez vos affaires et sortez ! Et ne revenais pas demain si c'est pour continuer ainsi ! C'est une école sérieuse ou les meilleurs reste, continuez ainsi et vous êtes virée à la fin du semestre !**

Ainsi les deux adolescentes se retrouvaient, seules, dans le couloir. Les mains mêlaient, avec la peur de se faire surprendre qui excitaient les kunoichis plus qu'autre chose. Des baisers se faisaient à chaque croisement de couloir, les rires se faisaient entendre des salles de cours situé sur les cotés. Certain « Sensei » sortait, disait leur façon de voir les choses, les jeunes filles venait tout juste de déliés leurs mains et repartaient laissant à nouveau les amoureuses à leurs occupations. Le cours du quel elles s'étaient fait viré durée une demi-journée. Que pouvait-elle faire en attendant ? Elles n'ont plus le savaient pas. Les couloirs revenaient à tour de rôle, les profs ne sortaient plus, petit à petit elles se faisaient de plus en plus discrète. La fatigue de parcourir sans cesse les couloirs donnaient ses premiers signes : des questions sur leur destination, des blancs qui prenaient place durant leurs conversations etc.

Ensemble, elles firent le choix de monter sur le toit et qu'en haut si elles ne se plaisaient pas elles aviseraient. Toujours main dans la main, elles entamèrent le trajet jusqu'au toit. Alors qu'Ino désirait un baiser de sa compagne qu'elle obtenu. Une personne don le pas ne donner aucune information sur son arrivé s'approchait du couple. Quand la blonde aperçus le pied arriver le premier dans le couloir elle poussa sa petite amie en arrière pour atterrir dans une pièce déserte pleine de fiole et de matériel de chimie. Elles profitaient de cette non présence pour échanger de long baisé après avoir pris soin de fermer le verrou. Yeux dans les yeux la fille aux cheveux rose ne put s'empêcher d'empêcher la suite d'un des nombreux baisé. Pour contemplé ses yeux émeraude, la kunoichi était comme envouté, ces cheveux d'or qui parcouraient son visage, ces yeux fixé sur elle, ces lévres désireuse d'un de ses baisé.... Elle fut tirée de cet envoutement par un bruit de clef raisonnant dans la porte. Les deux filles partirent en quête d'une cachette mais dans une salle de cours vide… Elles se cachèrent alors sous le bureau du prof. L'une sur l'autre.

Des rirent venaient des nouveaux arrivant, un homme et une femme. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que les kunoichis se perdaient dans le regard de leur conjointe. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper une envie réciproque d'un baisé. A leur surprise on les devança, un bruit identique retentit. Ino sortit la tête et aperçus son ancien sensei accompagné de Kurenai. Elle dut retenir un fou rire, elle en avait enfin la certitude qu'ils étaient en couple. La blonde fit échapper une seconde son rire. Asuma s'approcha prudemment de la source du bruit. Il fut stupéfait, son ancienne élève et son amie sous la table sans raisons apparente.

**Asuma : Tiens vous jouez à cache-cache ? Je n'ai pourtant aperçus personne qui compte.**

**Ino : Vous pouvez parler, que faites vous ici avec Kurenai ?**

**Asuma : Hum… effectivement, nous sommes venus visiter les nouveaux loco… De l'institut de médecine**

**Kurenai : Oui, je compte … j'envisage d'étudié la médecine….**

**Ino : Oui tout à fait et vous vous êtes embrassé par maladresse ?**

**Kurenai : Oui Ino c'est ça.**

**Ino : On oublie tout si vous nous laissez quitté la salle sans ennuie et sans question sur notre présence ici !**

**Asuma : Hum… Euu… Ok !**

La blonde saisit le poigner de sa soi-disant amie la tira d'un coup sec qui fit virevolté celle-ci jusqu'à son épaule. Enivrant Sakura de son parfum du quel serait resté encore et encore pour s'en enivrai si sa petite amie ne s'était pas écarter emportant le bras de celle-ci. Une fois sortirent de cette salle qui les avaient retenu prisonnière elles coururent les derniers mètre avant l'entré sur le toit. Qu'elles passèrent dans la foulé. Quand elles passèrent la porte, Ino posa les mains sur les anches de sa compagne lui offrant un baisé comme jamais, bercé par le vent qui caressait leurs cheveux les mêlant les uns aux autres. Excluant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme si elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. L'accolade dura encore et encore et quand celle-ci prit fin les deux amoureuses s'allongèrent sur le sol. Dans un grand silence, tête contre tête, main dans la main elles contemplèrent les nuages.

Cette fois-ci leur pensé n'était pas concentré sur « ai-je bien fait de l'embrasser » mais sur « comment ne pas la perdre ? ». Sakura se redressa, déposa ses lèvres envieuse sur celle-ci qui l'était tout au temps de sa partenaire. Oubliant que la porte n'était pas refermée. Alors qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser une voie tonnante et aigu à la fois raisonna sur le toit criant le nom de Sakura. Celle-ci abandonna ce qu'elle avait commencé pour retourné à sa place. Tsunade se tenait devant la porte, les yeux fixaient sur les kunoichi sur le sol. Elles prirent toutes d'eux peur, depuis quand la sanin était là ? les avaient elles vu ? Elles n'en seraient rien Tsunade convoqua Sakura dans son bureau, seul.


	8. Chap8 Cours de rattrapage

Allez encore un chapitre ^^ j'espere que certain on tenu le coup et continu de me lire jusqu'ici =) voilà n'hésité pas à soumettre vos suggestions !! Allez go !

Sakura marchait dans les pas de la sanin sans un mot. Qu'avait elle vu ? La jeune fille mourait d'envi de le crier pour cesser ce supplice que lui infligeait l'ignorance, était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait tonné son prénom ? L'élève en médecine ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte la sanin l'invité à s'asseoir. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Shizune qui visiblement était encore énervait de ce matin.

**Tsunade : Ce matin j'ai comme tous les jours demandés à Shizune de tes nouvelles à l'académie. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends que tu es absente sans aucune excuse. Ca peut passer à la limite. Mais pendant des cours indispensable qui te seront dé plus utile tu bavarde avec ton amie…**

C'était tombé, la sanin avait dit « ton amie », un terme si banal, si simple, sans aucune ambigüité. Un grand soupire émit l'élève et un grand soulagement parcourra tout son corps, sa respiration se calmait, son regard devenait plus serein. Elle pouvait écouter les remontrances de la sanin sans problème. Son secret, leur secret n'était encore connu d'elles deux et Naruto.

**Tsunade : SAKURA !**

**Sakura : Oui Tsunade-Sama ?**

**Tsunade : Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ! Ecoutes, je pense que de tous ce se trouvant à l'école tu pourras être La meilleur mais pour cela tu dois t'accrocher et contrairement à ce que toi et Ino pensaient, sur le terrain identifié ce qui arrive à ton malade passe à 65% par les poisons ! Alors fais ce que tu veux avec Ino mais concentre toi ne me déçois pas. Je veux que tu sois présente ce soir à 19heure toi et ta copine vous vous présenterez à mon bureau ! **

Trop de passage ambigu dans cette phrase, que voulait-elle dire par « fais ce que tu veux avec Ino » ou « ta copine » ?

_« Je deviens totalement parano, ce n'est que de simple familiarité … NOOOON ce soir on à la fête des Hyuga et la connaissant on ne sera pas partis avant 21heure et le temps qu'on se prépare et qu'on y aille il sera au moins 23heures… »_

Elle se contenta d'accepter. Contredire la sanin serait déconseillé même à son pire ennemie. Une fois que celle-ci put prendre congé elle fonça dans les bras de sa tendre. Dans les quels elle lâcha un long soupire et raconta dans un élan de panique tout ce qui c'était passé et qui ce qui se passerait ce soir. La blonde acquiesça et la rassurera, qu'elles seront plus discrète, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle s'adapte, qu'elle convienne de « signaux ». Maintenant elle devait l'abandonné, elle devait aider sa mère à la boutique. Sakura, elle, décida de rentrer chez elle, commencer à étudier sur les poisons comme elle avait toujours fait pour être au top.

A chaque bouquet que faisait Ino. Elle s'imaginait l'offrir à Sakura. A chaque page tournait elle se voyait en cours ce matin avec la fille aux cheveux d'or. Inutile de préciser que leur travail était laborieux.

Quand 19heure sonnait les kunoichis étaient devant le bureau du kage. Aucune ne voulait frapper à la porte, elles voulaient profiter du moment présent ou elle pouvait s'enfuir dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Mais Tsunade énerver de leur retard ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva face au kunoichi. Qui eurent un étrange comportement.

_« You, si elle avait des doutes là ils vont se renforcer… » _Pensait la blonde.

**Tsunade : Vous avez 5minutes de retard vous allez vous dépêchez d'entrée ?! **

**Les deux : Oui tout de suite Tsunade-Sama !**

**Tsunade : J'ai demandé à….**

**Shizune : Hayate !**

**Tsunade : C'est ça, j'ai demandé à Hayate Gekkou de vous montez ces bureaux. Dessus vous avez des encyclopédies, des fiches, des documents. Quand vous vous sentirez prête, un test sera à votre disposition en fonction du résultat je déciderai de votre sort ! **

Les élèves prirent place retenant leur fou rire devant le visage coléreux de Tsunade. Les encyclopédies étaient tellement grandes qu'on pouvait se cacher derrière. Elle tournérent ce désavantage en avantage pour pouvoir dissimuler la fusion de leurs mains.

Feuilletant les encyclopédies, jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, chuchotant un mot doux et reprenant le travail. Ainsi se passèrent les heures. Quand 21heures sonnèrent les kunoichi se rendaient compte que cela faisait 2heures qu'elles étaient là à étudié dans un silence que Tsunade rompait à chaque fois qu'une phrase devenait un peu trop longue par un cri à réveiller un mort. La fête des Hyyuga leur revint en tête, à leur demande Shizune leur amena le test. Sakura ne mit que quelques minutes à le finir contrairement à sa conjointe qui n'avait quasiment pas étudié mais qui avait laissé vagabonder ses yeux sur Sakura.

Sakura lui fit discrètement comprendre qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa technique héréditaire pour qu'elle puisse obtenir les bonnes réponses à l'insu de leurs surveillantes.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard Tsunade leur permit de quitter le bureau, il ne fallut pas une minute pour qu'elle soit chez la jolie blonde à se préparer pour la fête.

Sakura s'étala sur le lit de son aimée pendant qu'Ino se dirigea vers la douche. Fatigué de la journée la fleure de cerisier ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais quand la blonde fit apparition en sous vêtement elle ne put s'empêcher de se relever et d'offrir un énième baisé. En déposant par tout sur sa peau encore humide.

La blonde savourait chacun de ces baisés, offrant chacun une sensation plaisir. Puis une embrassade en entrainant une autre l'Haruno se retrouvait en sous vêtement, à son tour, sur le lit de sa tendre en sa compagnie.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux kunoichi devenaient de plus en plus intime, savourant chaque instant d'intimité partagé.

Quand leurs ébats fut finit, elles prirent une petit pause avant de retourné ensemble sous la douche. La douche se passa dans un échange de sourire et de baisé. Le maquillage dans un échange de mot doux. Quand elles furent prêtent dans un échange de compliment. Minuit sonna.

Un mouvement de panique s'éprit d'elles. Elles avaient plus de trois heures de retard. Elles se dépêchèrent de sauté main dans la main par la fenêtre arpentant les toits vers l'épicentre du vacarme. Alors que leurs pieds touchaient un toit des cris retentit. Des cris de dispute, une voix familière…

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui prend fin. J'espère que certain sont revenu pour le lire et d'autre ont suivit.

.


	9. Chap9 alcool quand tu nous tiens

Bon ba c'est parti !! Merci (encore une fois) à ceux qui me suive et ceux qui découvre. (Tout lire d'une traite ba c'est bien jouer quand mm =) ] De plus j'inclurai désormais des personnes, enfin le physique et le nom de personnage, appartenant dans les Shippuden tel que : Konan et Pein. Leur fonction dans l'animer n'ont aucun rapport avec celle que je leurs insignes dans mon rp, laissant la possibilité à ceux ne les ayants pas vu de pouvoir continuer la lecture sans apprendre de détail si ce n'est leur nom de ces personnages.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Les kunoichi dénouèrent leur main et plaça leur tête au dessus du vide, juste assez pour voir d'où venait les cris. Et le spectacle fut étonnant. Elles n'étaient pas les seuls à se cacher. En dessous Neji et Ten-Ten.

**Neji : Ca me saoul ! Put** je t'aime et j'aimerai le crié sur tout les toits mais je ne peux pas ! Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à en parler à ta famille ? **

**Ten-Ten : Neji désolé ! Mais je n'ai pas le contrôle sur mes parents, tu sais très bien qu'ils ont un prob…**

**Neji : Avec les riches ?**

**Ten-Ten : Neji… j'aimerai leurs dires mais c'est impossible.**

**Neji : Je sais désoler de m'énervé mais ça deviens insoutenable, j'aimerai pouvoir me balader main dans la main av…**

**Soudain un bruit sourd mis fin à leur dispute. **

**Sakura : INOOOO qu'est-ce t'a fait !**

**Ino : Désolé …. **

Les deux kunoichis essayèrent de trouvaient une raison à leur présence. Mais rien n'était valable. Elles s'excusèrent de leurs impolitesses, jurèrent qu'elles ne diraient rien puis les abandonna pour la fête qui était déjà bien entamé.

Sur les lieux les gens étaient déjà en mauvaise état. Ils faillaient se fondre à la foule celons les dires de Ino. Celle-ci alla chercher un seul verre contenant de l'alcool. Sakura n'avait pas pour habitude de boire à l'exception de la dernière soirée qui était une première. Elle abandonna Ino à sa boisson qui se mettait à danser avec Naruto qui ne cessait de la charrié discrètement sur sa relation avec Sakura. Désormais il ne recommencera plus vu la baigne qu'il n'avait pas pu venir. Lee était aussi sur la piste, les ninjas du pays du sable était présent, Temari trainé avec Shikamaru, Kankurô se déchainé sur la piste accompagné de certaine chunin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se dirigea vers un groupe de personne allongé sur des transats, ils avaient l'air encore sein d'esprit, tout au plus un peu joyeux. On y trouvait Kiba qui essayait de faire comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, indirectement pour ne pas la choqué. Gaara était devenu très agréable grâce à l'alcool. Il animait principalement la conversation, Choji, Sai ou encore Shino, Konan étaient réunit. Elle se joint à leur conversation, de grand sourire l'accueillirent et la saluèrent. Choji lui offrit un des apéritifs. Elle les accepta, lorsque Neji apparut derrière elle. Une triste mine, au loin Ten-Ten affichait la même mais vers une autre direction.

**Neji : Je peux te voir, en privée ?**

**Sakura : Oui bien sure !**

Les deux jeunes partirent dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché dernièrement, depuis leur entré à l'académie des ninjas médecin. Il s'adossa contre un mur, fixa le seul, laissa échapper une larme qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux de Sakura. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de raconter ce qui se passait.

**Neji : Comme tu dois le savoir avec Ten-Ten on … s'aime… Mais sa famille serait totalement contre… Au début ca me convenait, je n'étais même pas sur de mes sentiments… Mais petit à petit se voire en cachette devenait insupportable, pour elle comme pour moi. On a envisagé d'en parler à ses parents mais elle s'est rétracter. Je me suis tu et aujourd'hui j'ai craqué… Et je lui ai dit que si pour elle, nous ce n'était pas sérieux, que ça n'avait pas d'avenir il valait mieux qu'on se sépare que je puisse m'en remettre le plus tôt possible… Ca ne fait pas 10minutes qu'on est plus ensemble et je craque déjà…**

L'histoire de son ami ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. La projetant dans l'avenir d'elle et Ino. La fleure de cerisier lui conseilla d'aller retourner lui parler et de lui dire qu'il ne peut pas continuer sans elle et que ca ne le dérangerai pas de continuai leur histoire à condition qu'elle lui promette qu'un jour elle avouera tout à ses parents. Il accueillit cette idée comme une bénédiction il courra voir son aimé et convenir de ce petit arrangement. Sakura, elle, se sentait mal ayant vu le reflet de leur histoire en un peu plus évolué. A son tour l'adolescente alla voir son amoureuse.

Celle-ci avait énormément bu, elle se jeta à son coup naturellement. Criant à quel point elle lui était chére à ses yeux. Sakura n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

**Naruto : Et bé Sakura, tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne votre amitié n'est pas importante ! **

**Sakura : NARUTOOOOOO !**

Elle l'emmena dans une des chambres du château des Hyugas. Une magnifique chambre, ornée de rideau rouge, de meuble de qualité, une décoration rustique. Alors qu'elle l'allongea sur le lit, celle-ci s'arrangea pour la faire tombé. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La blonde l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui fut du gout de sa conjointe qui prolongea la baisé.

**Sakura : Tu es saoul, c'est pas comme si j'abusais de toi !**

**Ino : Dans ce cas fait le plus souvent !**

La fleuriste l'embrassa à cet instant dans le cou, un râle de plaisir sortit de la bouche de la receveuse qui contrattaqua en retirant la robe de l'attaquante. Le manége continua ainsi un bon bout de temps. Quand Sakura, se retrouva sur sa conjointe, embrassant ses lèvres ivres de plaisir la porte s'ouvrit. La fille aux cheveux rose cacha le visage de sa conjointe. Pein et Lee, un verre à la main, totalement saoul, en quête d'une occupation, fixèrent la kunoichi. Admirant les quelques formes qui n'étaient pas caché par la couverture.

**Pein : Waou **

**Lee : SAKUUUUUUUURA !!!**

**Sakura : Et si vous partiez ?**

**Ino : OUI si vous partiez**

**Pein & Lee : INOOOOO ?**

Soudain la tête d'Ino se dégagea de l'oreiller. Plus énervé que jamais. S'habilla d'une couverture. Se leva et claqua la porte aux deux jeunes hommes.

Sakura se leva de si tôt, enfila sa robe pendant qu'Ino la suppliait de revenir à leurs occupation. A la place de ça elle lui envoya sa robe violet et ses sous-vêtements pour que celle-ci se rhabille.

Elle courut à la recherche des deux garçons, interpelant tout les passants pour obtenir des informations sur leur localisation. Ils seraient au troisième étage. Dans la salle au billard selon les dires d'une personne totalement inconnu à son égard.

L'information s'avéraient être vrai. Elle se tenait face à eux qui s'essayaient à une partie de billard. Mais qui n'arriveraient jamais à thermes vu leur façon d'homme saoul.

Maintenant que pouvait-elle faire pour les convaincre d'une chose fausse qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir dans une grande certitude…

__ ___ _____ ____ __ __ ____ _ _ _ __ ______ __ _ _ ___ ______ __ _ _ __ _

Et voilà une nouvelle étape pour les deux kunoichis ! Faisant passer un message : ne buvez pas trop ^^

Je ne sais pas quand j'ajouterai le prochain chapitre, j'ai plus d'idée xD si vous en avez je serai ravie de les lires =)


	10. Chap10 Fin de soirée

Bon, l'inspiration m'est venu pendant la journée . J'ai envie d'écrire mais je me suis imaginer avoir envi de rajouté plus tard des chapitres. Si cela se passe, lors de la publication de celui-ci il sera reconnaissable par son titre ex : si je veux rajouter un chapitre entre le 6 et le 7 le chapitre ajouter se nommera : 6,1. Rien n'est fait, c'est juste pour que vous ne soyez pas perturber si vous voyer un titre de ce genre faire apparition.

La kunoichi voulut d'abord se moquer d'eux, leur façon de jouer était si… si étonnante, impressionnante. Pein se tenait debout sur la table tenant la queue lui permettant de jouer comme un club de golf. Lee lui tout en essayant de jouer, en même temps bien entendu, souffler sur les boules. Etrangement il n'arrivait pas à les déplacer il tenta des injures envers celle-ci. La jeune fille contempla quelques instants ce spectacle digne d'être jouer dans un cirque. Mais il fallait trouver une solution à un problème plus important. Comment effacer leur mémoire ? Utilisait le ninjutsu serait trop chère payé.

_« Ils sont saoul je devrais pouvoir leur faire gober qu'ils n'ont rien vu ! »_

**Sakura : Salut Lee, Pein !**

**Pein : Salut, jolie amoureuse d'Ino !!**

**Sakura : ****Ce n'est pas gagner….. ****De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu dits ça ?!**

**Lee : Ba à ton avis on t'a vu y a même pas 5… 10… des minutes avec Ino dans un lit en train de … de… **

**Pein : AHAHAHHA Lee t'es trop drôle !**

**Sakura : Il y a 10minutes j'étais avec …. [Pas Naruto il est déchirait il pourrait me faire plonger plus qu'autre chose…] avec Hinata !!**

Soudain, par chance, Hinata passa dans le couloir. La fleure de cerisier se jeta sur l'occasion, expliquant à Hinata qu'elle devait affirmait aux garçons qu'elles étaient ensemble il y a quelques minutes. Si possible sans qu'elle n'est à lui fournir d'explication. Hinata toujours aussi gentille, toujours prête à aider ses amis accepta sans explication. Ensemble les kunoichis eurent droit à une autre manche de billard version Lee/Pein puis quand les jeunes fêtards eurent finit, la Hyuga affirma qu'elles étaient ensemble il y a quelques minutes. Mais là tout ne se passa pas comme voulut… L'homme à la combinaison verte se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivante. La fixant d'un regard sournois, prenant de grands air et une voix d'avocat chercha la petit bête.

**Lee : Hum hum, donc mademoiselle… Hinata vous affirmez donc avoir était il y a des minutes avec mademoiselle Haruno**

**Pein : ****avec le chandelier dans la cuisine…**

**Hinata : Euh… Oui…**

**Lee : Vous démontrer ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se trouvait avec la sublime Ino dans un lit en train d'accomplir le fantasme de tous les hommes ?**

L'Hinata perdit le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait. La Hyuga s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sa main se plaça devant son visage, son regard se mit à tremblait, ils étaient saoul par conséquent mentir serait trop compliquer vis-à-vis de leur état… L'idée de fuir était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit mais lorsque celle-ci se tourna le visage de son amie avait perdu toute son pétillant, les yeux rivées vers le sol, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, l'absence de sourire lui fit comprendre à quel point si cette révélation devenait public elle serait touché. Alors son calme revenu, l'assurance qu'elle avait à l'entrée aussi. Décider à sortir son ami de cette galère elle affirma ses dires. Et quitta la pièce attrapant la bras de sa complice laissant les jeunes hommes à leur confusion. En quelques minutes ils retournèrent à leur nouveau jeu le billard/golf/souffle.

Passant par la chambre qui faillit détruire leur secret récupérer la blonde pour finir leur course dans la chambre de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Assise cote à cote, Sakura raconta l'histoire à son amie pendant que la fêtarde s'amusait, accrocher au cou de sa compagne, à répéter chacune des phrases de celle-ci.

Hinata ne sut quoi répondre, si ce n'est que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

**Hinata : d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai aucun probléme avec les hom…**

**Sakura : Calme toi Hinata, je te crois.**

**Ino : CALME-TOI HINATA ! ELLE TE CROIT **

**Sakura : Chuuut Ino, chut.**

**Hinata : Merci Saku…Sakura je ne sais pas quoi dire dans ce genre de situation…**

**Sakura : Allez maintenant que tu sais quelque chose sur moi, parle moi de toi. Des flashs sur quelqu'un ?!**

**Hinata : Oh euuu…. Non**

**Ino : Ou la coquine elle rougit, c'est mal de mentir !!! Mais fais gaffe si c'est Sakura on va devoir se se…**

**Sakura : T'as pas envi de dormir mon cœur ?**

**Ino : Comment tu le sais ? OH tu sais tout de moi toi ! Bon allez reveille moi quand je suis prete à partir.**

**Sakura : Oui promis ! Donc Hinata, elle n'a pas tort qui te fait du gring ?**

**Hinata : Oh… euh… personne**

**Sakura : Hiiinata ?**

**Hinata : Oui, enfait j'apprécie… Naruto..**

**Sakura : Naruto ? Je pensai que c'était Kiba il t'a courut après tout la soirée !**

**Ino : SAKUUUURA ! J'arrive pas à dormir ! On rentre ?!**

L'haruno accepta la proposition de sa compagne, proposa un déjeuner à Hinata pour pouvoir parler de tout ça plus sereinement. La blonde s'appuya sur l'épaule de son accompagnatrice et prirent toutes deux la route vers une la maison Haruno.

Le trajet ne fut pas sans mal, la blonde était bien décider à chuter à chaque crevasse et de rire de celle-ci, avant de prendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'enfin se relever.

Quand la maison de la fille aux cheveux rose était enfin à disposition, elle prit sa tendre dans ses bras lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette fois-ci la blonde respecta son contrat. Ainsi elle put être déposée dans le lit dans lequel tout avait commencé. La jeune fille sereine aida l'autre à retirer sa robe, elle, elle prit une de ses nuisettes rose tombant au dessus des genoux.

Quand elle eut finit de mettre son vêtement, la jeune fille s'installa où se trouvait sa conjointe qui se dormait déjà sur son flanc droit.

Sans un bruit et délicatement elle répétait la position dans laquelle s'était mit l'endormir, pouvant ainsi s'accoler à sa tendre. Sa main glissa au niveau de celle de la saoul, mêlant leur doigt. Pour clore la soirée emporté par le sommeil, main dans la main.


	11. Chap11 Et Neji ?

Envi d'écrire quelque chose mais quoi ? Je vais éviter de tourner en rond ^^

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Le réveil ne se fit pas sans mal. La première à avoir les yeux ouverts fut la blonde. A peine ceux-ci éveillé une envi de vomir se fit fortement sentir. Elle s'éjecta du lit, bousculant sa camarade. Traversa le rideau de perle, mit sa tête au dessus des toilettes et vomit.

La fleure de cerisier se réveiller au son du déglutit de son amoureuse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, étira ses bras puis ses jambes, gémit puis attendit le retour d'Ino. Quand celle-ci fut de retour elle la fixa, un sourire narquois en coin pour la punir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. La blonde se rinça longuement la bouche puis se laissa tomber dans les draps dans lesquelles elle avait passé la nuit.

Sakura plaça sa tête sur le coin de l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux d'or, mit une jambe sur celle allongé de sa compagne et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, étreignant une seconde plus tard ses doigts. Laissant le silence parler : « je suis bien avec toi, ne part pas. »

Tant que la blonde ne bougeait pas, les mots de tête la laisser en paix et tant que son ventre ne se balancer pas il ne remontera pas. Cette atmosphère si paisible fut troublée par un bruit sourd contre la porte suivit d'une entrée.

La fleure de cerisier eut le temps de quitter l'épaule sur laquelle elle logée Pour placer sa tête sur un de ses oreiller. Ino elle tourna son visage vers le mur.

**Sakura : Salut, maman ça va ?**

**Maman : Oui, merci je viens prendre le linge. Bonjour Ino**

**Ino : Bonjour… Madame...**

Un passage éclaire, n'ayant servit qu'à faire une frayeur et à redonner envi de vomir à la blonde. Alors qu'elle était accroupie, à regretter sa soirée. Sa compagne s'assit à coté, une petite serviette blanche essuyant la sueur coulant sur le front malade de la blonde.

Alors que l'une se remettait de ses émotions, l'autre retira ses vêtements pour entrer dans sa douche.

Les heures passèrent, chacune essayait de récupéré le sommeil manquant, un baiser voler, un bâillement, une blague, une discussion, un rire, un repas.

Le bout de mâtiné restant, l'après midi passèrent de cette façon. Le soir la blonde du rentré chez elle, une dernière embrassade suivit d'un adieu.

Le soir venu, neuf heure sonnait, la fleure de cerisier était prête à rejoindre le monde des rêves. Mais on en avait décidé autrement. Neji, un grand sourire au lèvre passa violement la porte. Enlaça son amie pour la saluer. L'air froid de l'extérieur venait d'entrer dans la pièce, créant un frisson à l'adolescente.

**Neji : Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir !**

**Sakura : T'a bu ?**

**Neji : Oui, un peu mais écoutes ça : J'étais tranquille au bord d'un feu que je venais de faire, il était censé imaginé la flamme qui brule dans mon cœur à son égard puis elle était dans mes bras tranquille, à rêver autour d'mon feu et là c'est énorme. On était trop bien quand soudain y a son père qu'est arrivé. Y nous as surpris, il est devenu tout rouge, t'aurait vu ça c'était énoooorme ! J'me suis lever, il m'a courut derrière mais un truc de ouf, j'l'ai retrouver après on a explosé de rire, et elle en est contente puis son père est encore arrivé de je sais pas où et il m'a recourut après et maintenant je suis là ! **

**Sakura : Tu parles de Ten-Ten ?**

**Neji : Ba oui !!**

**Sakura : Et t'es content ?**

**Neji : Oui ! Son père est au courant, je viens de passer énorme, elle est contente que demandé de plus ?**

**Sakura : Et… eu… tu fais quoi là ?**

**Neji : Je peux pas ressortir il va me bousiller si je sorts !**

**Sakura : Ok, c'est bon tu peux dormir là ! Tu dors à droite ! **

**Neji : Cimer ! (merci ^^) t'es un ange ! Je ne serais pas avec Ten-Ten et j'en serais pas follement amoureux je sortirai avec toi !**

**Sakura : Pas sure !**

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas plus loin pour le moment. Il se contenta de s'installé dans le lit de la jeune fille suivit de celle-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard Neji, un peu plus calme, rompit le silence installé et commença à poser un tas de question sans même attendre la réponse. Soudain une traina : _Demain, sera-t-elle encore capable de m'aimer même si elle doit renoncer à son père ? Il me hait …_

La kunoichi attendait qu'il enchérisse sur une autre question mais cette fois-ci il avait l'air d'attendre une réponse. Elle le rassura, que leur amour sera plus fort.

Il l'abandonna alors dans un sommeil. Quelque minute plus tard elle fit de même.

Au réveil, le lundi une nouvelle arrivante faisait son apparition à la porte des Haruno. Non ce n'est pas Ino pour aller en cours avec Sakura, pas Hinata pour le dejeuner mais Ten-Ten pour parler à Neji.

« Sakura, je peux parler à Neji s'il te plait ? »

Ces mots résonnaient durant le trajet de l'adolescente pour rejoindre sa compagne. Son amitier s'était consolidé depuis la rentrée. Et tout le monde sait que cette phrase n'est pas bonne à entendre. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se disait et surtout si il allait bien. La kunoichi n'avait encore jamais vu son ami aussi amoureux et heureux à la fois.

Mais à la vu de la chevelure blonde au loin l'adolescente oublia tous ses soucis. Elle aussi était amoureuse. Elle enlaça sa petite amie, lui fit la bise. Comme si de rien était puis marchèrent tout deux en direction de l'académie de médecine.

Pendant tout la mâtiné, les jeunes filles paraissaient n'être que de simple amie. Bavarde mais amie, rien d'autre. Pour troubler cette bonne ambiance, l'absence de Neji ne manqua pas à la fleure de cerisier. Elle voulait en savoir plus, pourquoi n'était il pas là ? Qu'avait dit Ten-Ten ? Comment allait-il ?

La kunoichi aurait bientôt ses réponses. La jeune fille au macaron se tenait au loin, alors que midi était affichait à l'horloge, la brune s'approchait du groupe formait par Ino, Sakura et des amis de l'académie.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Voilà un autre chapitre, pas terrible, il est aussi court que les autres et il ne se passe pas grand-chose … J'espère qu'il restait comme même pas trop ennuyeux =)


	12. Chap12 Encore le bureau de Tsunade

_Bon allez, un nouveau chapitre mais tout d'abord je voudrai parler d'un film que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours et qui a était plus que génial : « Loving Annabelle ». Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas c'est une histoire d'amour dans une école catholique entre Annabelle, une nouvelle élève à caractère rebelle, et Simone, sa professeur de littérature (si je ne me trompe pas ^^). Une histoire raconté d'une façon si agréable, qui n'entraine aucun n'ennuie. La façon de présenter la chose et impeccable, utilisant les facteurs extérieur. Je ne m'attarderai pas là-dessus, mais je vous conseil de le voir. Une histoire d'amour au quelle on aimerait tous avoir droit. Le film est sur dailymotion mais l'acheter pour seulement 26€ à la Fnac vaut le coup. Voilà commençons !_

Sakura voyait la brune s'approchait. Elle quitta alors le groupe dans le quel elle avait entamé une conversation puis s'aventura, à son tour, à l'encontre de la jeune fille au macaron. Quand celles-ci furent au même niveau, Ten-Ten demanda à Sakura si elle pouvait lui parler. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose accepta et entraina son amie dans un coin plus tranquille. Le ton employé pour sa requête était triste, elle se doutait que Neji serait le sujet et qu'en tant que bonne amie elle se devait d'éviter que toute l'école soit au courant de ses histoires personnelles.

Dans un couloir, Ten-Ten essayait d'engager la conversation, commençant par des banalités. Mais Sakura remarqua l'anxiété de son amie. Elle lui demanda alors d'aller droit au but. Un grand silence c'était tout d'abord installé, puis la brune se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux, s'adossa au mur et prit enfin la parole relevant de temps en temps la tête et un peu plus rarement les yeux.

**Ten-Ten : Voilà… Tu sais je suppose ce qui s'est passé hier avec Neji.**

**Sakura : Oui**

**Ten-Ten : Ce que tu ne sais pas… C'est que… que quand je suis rentré chez moi m'attendait mon père, ma mère et même ma grand-mère… Tu sais, je les déteste de ne pas accepter mes choix, j'aimerais leur crié qu'ils me saoul, que j'en peu plus, que j'étouffe !!! Mais c'est comme quand on est accros au chocolat, on en veut plus mais il nous tient et on ne peu plus s'en passer. Je peux pas me séparé d'eux… Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux dire ça, tu es sa meilleure amie et il va en avoir besoin…**

Soudain un nouveau silence s'installa, Sakura ne prendrai pas encore la parole. La brune n'avait pas finit, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage l'empêcher de parler. Elle se contenta de posa sa main sur son épaule, caressant celle-ci par compassion attendant patiemment la suite.

Quand celle-ci eut enfin la force de relever la tête pour finir ce qu'elle devait lui dire, elle se laissa tomber au sol, dos au mur.

**Ten-Ten : Il va avoir besoin de toi, je l'aime, tu le sais, ou du moins tu t'en doute … Mais ça ne peu pas durée… J'ai beau l'aimer je ne peux pas me passer de ma famille… S'il te plait soit avec lui il va en avoir besoin !**

Sakura n'eut le temps de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire que Ten-Ten était partit. Elle lui en voulait encore plus, une rage commencer à bouillir en elle. Ses poings se resserré, elle voulut lui courir après et lui dire sa façon de voir les choses mais le visage de sa douce apparut au bout du couloir et tout cette rage se transforma en une grande tristesse. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus auprès de la blonde. Qui s'empressa d'aller l'enlacer attendant une explication.

La fleure de cerisier lui raconta le problème et son envie d'encastrer Ten-Ten dans un mur. Alors les paroles de « consolation » de sa compagne la frappèrent comme un poignard dans le cœur.

**Ino : Tu sais, imagine nos parents apprennent pour nous et refuse catégoriquement qu'on se revoit ? Serai tu capable de les abandonnés ?**

Pour Sakura il était claire que pour leur amour elle serait capable de renoncer à sa famille en échange de la certitude que du coté d'Ino elle ne la quittera pas. Mais visiblement Ino ne partageait pas le même avis.

La fleure de cerisier quitta les bras de son aimée et partit laissant un « c'est vraie » résonné dans les couloirs. En direction du prochain cours mené par… Shizune. Le dernier c'était mal passé et elle n'était pas d'humeur à participer à celui qui approchait. Mais u ne non-présence serait mortel, surtout depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Tsunade.

Arrivé dans sa salle de cour, Ino plus rapide était assise et lui faisait signe de s'asseoir, puis son regard se tourna vers Shizune qui examiner chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle dit à Ino que si elle se remettait à coté des ennuis serait probablement leur porte de sortie.

Mais au fond elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ça mais parce que ce qu'elle jugeait de être leur relation venait d'en prendre un coup. A coté d'une jeune fille se nommant Yuuta serait sa nouvelle voisine pour les cours menait par Shizune.

Le cours se déroulé au faire et à mesure que Sakura plongé dans une déprime compatissant pour Neji mais aussi pour elle, doutant de l'amour que lui apportait Ino. Son regard était indécis, ses bras, sa tête affalé sur sa table, une larme au coin des yeux.

Sa nouvelle voisine voyait sa détresse mais elle se connaissait à peine, ça aurait était indiscret de lui demander ce qui la tracasser.

Bien sur Shizune s'aperçus de son comportement et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarqué Neji, passa la porte émit un simple « désolé de mon retard » sans même regardait l'enseignante ce qui était innaceptable.

**Shizune : NEJI ! je sais pas ce qui arrive à cette classe cette année… Enfin d'où viens-tu ?**

**Neji : De chez moi.**

**Shizune : Et c'est tout ? vous avez manqué plus d'une demi journée parce que vous étiez chez vous ?**

**Neji : Oui.**

**Shizune : Je me démène pour menez à bien ces cours, qui sont compliquez et d'une importance capital ! J'en peu plus ! Neji quitté cette sale ! et Sakura, qui n'a pas l'air plus intéressé s'il te plait accompagner votre camarade chez Tsunade et rester y je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours**

**Sakura : Quoi ?!**

**Neji : Vous êtes tellement frustrée que vous ne pouvez pas compatir à quelqu'un qui ne sent plus son cœur battre ?**

**Shizune : SORTEZ !**

Neji aurait bien voulut répondre de nouveau mais son amie l'en empêcha en tirant son bras vers la sortie.

Dehors la kunoichi prit son ami dans les bras. Tout deux laissaient couler leur peine. Quelques minutes pour Sakura mais Neji lui ne s'arrêta pas de si tôt. Sakura lui chuchota quelques mots réconfortant tous aussi inutile les uns que les autres. Il avait seulement besoin de temps, uniquement du temps mais là il n'en avait pas ils devaient se rendre au bureau de Tsunade.

Voilà encore un chapitre de terminer !

Qu'en pensait vous ?


	13. Chap13 Les Hyuga

_J'ai eu rarement du tps pour écrire cette semaine =) mais à l'approche des vacances tout va mieux et je peux enfin écrire de nouveau ^^ j'espère que vous arrivez encore à me lire. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise ^^_

Les deux exclus compté prendre une petite pause devant la porte mais celle-ci était ouverte. Ils devaient, sans aucune chance de s'en sortir, s'engouffraient dans le bureau du démon pour subir ses colères.

Tout deux avancèrent, les deux pieds hésitants, têtes baissés dans un silence glacial. Le duo sentait les yeux qui les méprisés, noir, furieux.

Ni Neji, ni Sakura n'osaient lever ses yeux pour affronter ceux de Tsunade. Aucun n'osait parler de peur de déclencher la voie de Tsunade. Aucun n'osait bouger de peu de faire un geste qui pourrait contrarier « la toute puissante ».

Les secondes passèrent comme des minutes, rien ne bougeait, les jeunes sentaient la pression monté, le regard posait sur eux leur semblé de plus en plus sombre. Le silence glacer leur membre, ils n'étaient plus maitre d'eux même, Tsunade était celle qui les dirigeaient.

Elle décida enfin, après les avoirs longuement fait mijoter, comme première punition, de rompre le silence.

**Tsunade : Je n'en peux plus ! Surtout de toi Sakura, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans mon bureau, ce pourquoi je vais m'occupé de toi en premier ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais je te conseil vivement, pour toi et pour ton avenir, de remédié à ça. Je ne tolérerais pas une troisième exclusion ! Maintenant part, on en reparlera je dois remettre Neji à sa place !**

**Neji : C'est bon j'ai pas besoin qu'on me remette à sa place, je le suis déjà ! Seul, brisé !**

Sakura aurait bien voulus resté et épaulé son ami comme Naruto l'avait aidé mais tout geste trop aventureux se faisait anéantir par un regard noir de Tsunade, attendant la sortie de Sakura. Ce que l'adolescente fit après avoir gentiment posé sa main sur l'épaule de son camarde.

Elle s'assit sur le banc devant le bureau, écoutant les cris de Tsunade qui, même la porte fermer, s'entendait comme si la kage se trouvait à quelque centimètre. Elle se tu et attendit la fin.

**Tsunade : Mais Neji qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as toujours était calme et studieux ! Je ne peux pas tolérer ce qui s'est passé ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison ?**

**Neji : Viré moi, ça n'a plus d'importance ! J'en ai rien à faire !**

**Tsunade : Puisque c'est ainsi, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais te demander de quitter l'école.**

**Neji : Ok, salut !**

Le regard de Neji s'était assombris, il avait désormais un regard de glace. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. En sortant il ne prêta pas attention, pas un regard, rien pour la kunoichi. Qui était resté à écouter les cris, retournant les paroles de sa bien aimé.

Elle ne dit rien espérant qu'il retourne sur ses pas, prêt à lui parler. Mais rien ne se passa il laissa la kunoichi sombré dans les ténèbres quand il eut fermé la porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son visage se crispa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir mais elles furent plus forte et traversaient les barricades de la kunoichi.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'atténué le bruit entrainé par ses pleures le bruit d'une porte raisonna dans un couloir. La fleure de cerisier passa son bras sur son visage pour essuyait les larmes, pendant qu'un fine silhouette se construisait petit à petit dans le couloire. Ces yeux flous à cause des larmes purent tout de même distinguer ces formes si familières de son amante.

Le bruit des pas raisonnait aux oreilles des deux jeunes filles, il marquait la cadence de leur respiration. Un échange de regard se créa mais dans les lois du silence.

Tout doucement la nouvelle arrivée s'assit sur le même banc que son aimée, puis la prit dans ses bras écrasant les faibles résistances qu'avait posé son aimer. Enfin le silence fut rompu.

**Ino : C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille pour nous que tu es dans cette état ? **

**Sakura : Non, c'est Neji. Il faut que j'aille le voir !**

Elle rejeta les bras de son amie et quitta le couloir laissant Ino prendre sa place et sombré dans les ténèbres. Courant sur les toits, enlacer par le froid, les larmes volait par le vent. Ce schéma continua jusqu'au château des Hyuga.

Elle aperçut une silhouette sur le paillasson, et ce n'était pas celle de Neji mais celle de sa cousine, Hinata.

**Sakura : Hinata que fais-tu là ?**

**Hinata : Et toi pourquoi pleure tu ?**

**Sakura : Après, moi ça peut attendre, mais toi tu attends quelqu'un ? Naruto ? Kiba ?**

**Hinata : Non… J'aimerai bien mais si je suis là c'est parce que Neji se dispute avec les parents depuis ¾ d'heures…**

**Sakura : C'est son renvoie ?**

**Hinata : Oui… Mais c'est pas tout quand il est rentrée, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, j'ai voulus l'aidé mais il m'a insulté. Mon père était à coté, il l'a grondé, il a répondu, tout c'est enchainer, le renvoi, les insultes, son insolence. C'est devenu insupportable, je suis sortie. Je ne les ai jamais vu se battre ainsi…**

**Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller ! Neji passe une mauvaise perdiode…**

**Hinata : Oui tu as raison…**

Soudain Hinata se leva, ne laissa pas répondre son amie, occupant la conversation par de nouvelles actions, comblant les vides. Son humeur était changeante, elle était troublée et Sakura l'avait remarqué mais on l'ignora à nouveau. Une nouvelle habitude chez les Hyuga. Hinata quitta la maison. La fleure de cerisier l'aurait bien rattrapé mais Neji qui claqua la porte se tenait face à elle.

Il prit refuge dans les bras de celle-ci. Puis ils prirent place sur le rebord d'une marche. Sakura s'assit, s'appuyant sur ses deux bras pendant que Neji posa sa tête sur ses cuisses allongeant le reste de son corps comme si il allait dormir, tout deux à observer les étoiles.


	14. Chap14 Balade en forêt

_Yep ! Les vacances !! Enfin =) Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire, ce qui se fait rare en ce moment [genre j'me la donne xD ] Bon je m'attarde pas plus sinon on va vraiment me prendre pour une c*nne. Et bonne vacance à tous ce qui le snt aussi ainsi que bonne chance à tous ceux qui ne le sont pas ! __Ce chapitre ne parlera pas de Sakura et Ino =)_

Pendant que Neji se calmait, racontait les derniers évènements Hinata marchait le long des rues, éclairé de quelques lampadaires, empoigné par le froid.

Elle était seul réfléchissait et semblait énervé, doubla Naruto sans prêter attention à celui-ci, sans répondre à son bonsoir. Ce qui déclencha chez le blondinet un doute : allez t'elle bien ?

Curieux et ignorant le jeune homme la suivit, tout d'abord pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait puis ce petit jeu l'amuser beaucoup.

Il la suivait d'une rue à l'autre, tournez au même carrefour, se cacher lorsqu'elle se retournait. Mais il fut lassé de cette occupation. Elle avait marché jusqu'à la forêt de l'autre coté du village. Il était lasse de marcher, ses pieds était glacer, être discret devenait de plus en plus difficile et il ne voulait pas mettre en pratique son entrainement ninja, ce serait un effort inutile, puisqu'il pouvait tout simplement lui parler et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**Naruto : Hinata ! Attend moi !**

**Hinata : Naruto… C'est toi qui me suis depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**Naruto : Eu… oui ! Que fais tu dehors à cette heure ci ? Dans la forêt ?**

**Hinata : J'ai… j'ai voulut quitter la maison le temps que ça se calme.**

**Naruto : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?**

La kunoichi raconta les derniers évènements, ainsi que cela faisait quelque semaine que l'ambiance chez elle devenait insupportable, que Neji l'était d'autant plus, que son père avait piqué une crise en voyant l'état de la salle de billard, et les bouteilles qui jonché la maison.

Naruto écouta attentivement chacune des paroles de l'adolescente. Elle n'allait pas bien, il sentait qu'elle gardait ce qu'elle ressentait depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle ne craché pas sa colère, qu'elle la contenait encore.

Il lui prit alors la main, elle rougit dans la pénombre puis elle fut tirée quelque mètre plus loin.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux tout d'abord elle se sentit mal, peureuse, anxieuse puis petit à petit elle se calma.

Quand celle-ci fut calmée elle questionna Naruto sur la nature de leur changement de lieu.

**Naruto : Aller on est seul, personne ne t'entendra, défoule toi !**

**Hinata : Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Naruto ?**

**Naruto : Tu es toujours la patiente, calme à nous écouter, nous aider sans jamais nous jugés, toujours prête à nous aider. Mais toi quand demande tu de l'aide ? Quand évacues-tu tous ce qu'on te dit et que tu gardes pour toi ? Cri !**

**Hinata : Naruto ?...**

**Naruto : Cri tout ce que tu retiens, tu en as besoin ! Je le fais fréquemment et ça me fait du bien ! Regarde je le fais et après ce sera ton tour !**

Hinata n'eut le temps de retoquer que Naruto couvrit ses dires, d'un long et dur cri. Le blond exprima à travers cette voie bien porté tout ce qui l'avait énervé ces derniers temps : une grand mère qui à fait faire les besoins de son chien devant chez elle, Shikamaru toujours à le contrarié, Sakura qui l'a frappé y à trois jours après une bêtise, Konohamaru qui lui à lancer une de ces boules fumante en pleine tête. Rien de très important mais suffisamment pour faire un exemple à la jeune fille. Celle-ci hésita tout d'abord puis avec quelques encouragements de son ami elle réussi à vaincre sa timidité et fit sortir tout ce qu'elle renfermé depuis longtemps, rien, bien sur, que Naruto ne devait pas entendre.

Une fois chose faites la kunoichi n'eut aucun gène, au contraire un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage suivit d'un remercîment.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes reprirent leur marche dans la forêt, la kunoichi expliqua le pourquoi des phrases crié. Le blond fut touché, il n'avait jamais vu ce coté de sa personnalité. Il se rendit aussi compte à quel point il tenait à elle. Agrippa son bras et la traina jusqu'à une souche au quel il pouvait prendre place.

Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, illuminé par le claire de lune. Naruto approcha délicatement ses lèvres de celle de son amie. Le cœur battant Hinata n'eut la force de bouger, de plus elle n'avait pas envi de résister malgré cette peut immense qui contrôlé ses pensées et ses gestes. Mais cette peur disparut au moment même ou ses lèvres eurent touchés les siennes.

Une fois que le baisé fut terminer une ambiance conviviale s'était installé. Aucune gêne, aucune timidité mais des échanges de regard et de sourire. Une main dans une autre qui partirent en direction de la demeure des Hyuga…

_Bon encore un chapitre terminer, perso. J'en suis pas fan… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé mais bon ^^ je ferais mieux après ! (enfin j'espère xD )_

_Reviews ?_


	15. Chap 15 En couple

_Bonne St Valentin à tous =), trop d'évènement en ce mmt ! St Valentin + Vacance = bonheur ! Alors allons-y pour un nouveau chap. ! Au faite certain on t'il regardé Loving Annabelle ? Si oui qu'en pensé vous ?_

_Retour sur le point de vu de Sakura._

Neji et Sakura avait changé de position, Neji était maintenant en tailleur face à celle-ci qui imitait sa position à parler de tout est de rien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de ce qui s'était passé. La seul chose qui le chiffonné était son renvoie. Maintenant que la pression était redescendue, il commençait à regretter ses actes. Puis leur discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivé inattendu du nouveau couple main dans la main. Les nouveaux arrivants leurs adressèrent un bonsoir avant de les quittés à nouveau, disparaissant dans la maison.

**Sakura : Faut que je te parle ! C'est pas le moment mais tu dois savoir… **

**Neji : Ah oui ? **

**Sakura : S'il te plait ne réagit pas mal, on est devenu proche, on se dit tout alors je dois te dire que… que…**

**Neji : Que ?**

**Sakura : Ba enfait… il s'est passé un truc… et eu… je …**

**Neji : SAKURA**

**Sakura : Je sorts avec Ino !**

Les yeux du jeune homme se grossirent, il toussa, leva la tête vers le ciel puis retourna vers sa cible.

**Neji : Tu sorts avec Ino… Ce soir ?**

**Sakura : Non… Neji, je l'aime**

**Neji : Ok… Eu… Désolé je dois te laissé, il se fait tard.**

La kunoichi n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas non plus choisit le bon moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La fleure de cerisier le laissa partir, sans agir, impuissante, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

Elle prit alors route vers sa maison. Ressassant la réaction de Neji, tapant dans chaque caillou osant essayé de lui barré la route. Mais ils échouèrent tous, ce fut une voie qui atteignit leur but.

Aussi peu étonnant que cela puisse sembler ce fut Naruto au loin, agitant les bras comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Avec son air ahuri, courant vers sa position.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était à ses cotés lui demandant ce qui la tracassé. Il fut effaré par la réaction qu'eu Neji à l'apprentissage de la relation d'Ino/Sakura. Le blond stoppa la marche saisit le bras de son amie, la fit pivoté pour qu'elle se retrouve face à elle.

**Naruto : Ecoutes ce tipe est un abrutit ! Je m'en occupe fait moi confiance mais promet moi d'aller, ce soir, j'ai bien dit ce soir parler à Ino. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle à dit, elle cache ses sentiments. Elle n'a sans doute pas voulu trop s'avancer. Donc tu vas la voir tu lui explique ce qui va pas parce que je ne veux pas te voir dans cette état. Depuis que tu es avec elle tu es heureuse comme tu ne l'a pas était depuis que tu as put dire à Sasuke, à son retour, ce que tu pensais de lui. Alors va et aime là et passé une soirée to…**

**Sakura : NARUTO ! Tu sais que t'es étrange ! Un coup tu es si gentil, si mature… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça ! Enfin bref et la seconde d'après tu es… si c*n !**

**Naruto : Je sais ! Allez dépêche toi !**

Une seconde plus l'adolescente vagabondé à nouveau sur les toits de Konoha, non pas vers sa maison, mais vers celle de son aimée pendant que Naruto rebrousser chemin. Tout deux une mission bien en tête.

_(Du coté de Naruto)_

Le blondinet était de nouveau à la maison des Hyuga. Malheureusement pas pour voir Hinata mais pour voir Neji et ce ne fut pas avec discrétion, puisqu'il passa par la fenêtre du jeune Hyuga qui était ouverte.

Il vie sa vie défilé devant lui lorsque le Hyuga surpris de son arrivé, le prenant pour un ennemi, le plaqua contre le mur, byakugan activé. Qu'il désactiva en apercevant le visage crispé de Naruto.

**Neji : La chambre d'Hinata n'est pas là ! Tu t'es planté ! Casse-toi**

**Naruto : Non, je suis là ou je voulais être, c'est-à-dire avec un gros looser !**

**Neji : C'est de moi que tu parles ? Parce que là c'est vraiment pas le moment !**

**Naruto : Si c'est le moment et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui est dit à Sakura de retourner voir Ino et tu sais pourquoi ?**

**Neji : Non et j'en ai rien à foutre !**

**Naruto : Parce qu'entre elle ça va mal et que du coup elle va mal mais tu es sans doute trop occupé par avec qui elle sort pour l'aider.**

**Neji : Ecoutes j'ai pas envi de parler de ça ! **

**Naruto : Ecoute, je sais que ça va mal, que tu vas mal, mais Sakura avait besoin de toi et tu l'as envoyé chier parce qu'elle sort avec Ino ! Une fille ! Mais je crois que t'es bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est un amour que tout le monde n'accepte pas ! T'aimes bien savoir qu'elle est là quand ça va mal avec Ten-Ten parce qu'il y a des obstacles entre vous, c'est la même chose pour elle. Sauf que le facteur qui fait ch*er c'est qu'Ino est une meuf ! T'es vraiment c*n ! Je te pensai pas comme ça !**

Neji ne répondit pas, se contenta d'affiché une marque de haine sur son visage, lui faisant comprendre que si il restait un peu trop longtemps, il ne se contentera pas d'activé le byakugan. Le blond prit alors congé utilisant la porte menant dans le couloir. Vers un nouveau but : Hinata.

Il parcourut les longs couloirs, le sourire au lèvre à l'idée de retrouvé sa tendre. Passa sa main dans ses cheveux devant la porte puis toca gentiment à la porte. Silence, aucune réponse elle avait dut s'endormir. Le blond poussa la porte sans faire de bruit, soigna chacun de ses pas inspectant le sol pour ne pas effrayé celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Une fois au bord du lit de celle-ci il passa sa main sur le visage de l'adolescente, repassant les formes de celui-ci tout en les contemplant, ce petit visage rond, si doux, si agréable à regarder. Jusqu'à que celle-ci se réveille. Et quand elle le fut, un regard surpris fut l'accueil fait à Naruto puis elle se décala pour faire une place à son amant. Des mots tendre, des baisés, des regards puis le sommeil.

_(Du coté de Sakura)_

L'Haruno ne cherchait pas à ce que voulait dire Naruto par : « je vais m'occupé de Neji. » elle voulait retrouver sa petite amie, qui lui manquait de plus en plus à chaque fois que son pied rebondissait sur le sol. Son cœur s'accéléré à chaque bond. Un sourire de plus en plus large à chaque mètre.

Ses yeux n'étaient d'aucune utilité, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il avait était tellement utilisé les derniers jours que certaine marque de passage, tel qu'un bout de papier malencontreusement tombé, un bout de lacet, une craie écrasé se trouver au même endroit.

Quand la fenêtre de la blonde fut à disposition son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Elle ne traina pas pour pénétrer dans la demeure. La fenêtre était constamment aux ¾ fermé pour qu'en un coup de main la fleure de cerisier puisse venir lui rendre visite, à n'importe quelle heure. Cette astuce fut mis en application un soir de plus.

Sans étonnement la blonde dormait. Sakura prit l'initiative de retiré sa robe de façon à se retrouver en sous vêtement, ou dit autrement en tenu de nuit. Elle glissa ses pieds froid dans le lit de le la Yamanaka qui se réveilla de si tôt le sourire au lévre.

**Sakura : Salut, désolé d'avoir était si désagréable… J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

**Ino : Réfléchir à quoi ?**

**Sakura : Que si on devait se séparé de notre famille pour nous, tu ne serais pas sure de le faire.**

**Ino : Au mon cœur je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Ca dépendrait de tant de chose mais je ne te quitterais jamais sans me battre avant ! **

**Sakura : Je t'aime.**

Ino était conscient qu'aucun mot ne pourrait être digne de répondre à ces mots si court et si significatif. Un « moi aussi » ou alors un « je t'aime aussi » ne pourrait rivaliser avec le ton, l'emploi, la sincérité utilisé par Sakura lors de la prononciation de ce « Je t'aime ».

Elle se contenta de déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis de déposé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la fleure de cerisier. Plaçant une main dans ses cheveux rose, caressant ceux-ci avant d'être à nouveau emporter par un sommeil bien mérité.

_Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre et encore un merci à tout ceux qui continu de lire la fic. !_


	16. Chap16 Retard

A l'aube nos deux héroïnes étaient loin de savoir que cette journée serait mouvementée mais tout d'abord elle se devait de se lever, s'habiller, se laver etc.

Aucune n'avait envi de se lever, dans les bras de son aimée, les kunoichi auraient voulut profité encore longtemps de ce paisible moment.

Cependant une sonnerie à réveiller un mort retenti. Un coup de poing bien placé et Sakura expédia le réveil contre le mur, ne laissant qu'une multitude de miettes.

Ino : **Je t'avais offert ce reveil**

Sakura : **Désolé !! Désolé !!**

Ino : **C'est pas grave je te l'avais offert quand on se détesté. Bien choisit n'est-ce pas ?**

Alors que toute les deux partirent dans un grand rire, une jolie voie de femme rappela aux deux adolescentes de se lever, qu'elles allaient être en retard si elle ne se dépêcher pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'exécuta sans plus attendre, elle était assise prête à quitter le lit, un bras se plaça au niveau de sa taille, l'empêchant de mettre à bien son élan qui lui aurait permis d'être debout. Elle fit une chute mémorable débouchant sur le but qu'avait la blonde en agissant ainsi. Sakura encore plus prés d'elle.

La fleure de cerisier était dans une posture assez compromettante sur sa camarade qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

L'éveiller profita de la cessiter de sa compagne pour l'admiré, le soleil illuminant son visage si soigneux, si beau. Elle était hypnotisé par cette beauté au réveil, ses envies prirent le dessus et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la joue qui s'offrait à elle. Surprise Ino rougit. N'appréciant la situation de gêne dans la quel on venait de la mettre, elle se leva d'un bon, plaqua son amie sur le lit, les jambes situé de part et d'autre de la prisonnière et lança une attaque redoutable de chatouille. Plongeant la prisonnière dans un fou rire.

Voie : **Les filles dépêchez-vous !**

Ino mit fin à son attaque et se laissa tomber au prés de sa petite amie. L'une se remettait de cette effort qui lui faisait encore mal pendant que l'autre s'emparait de la main qui était à ses cotés.

Une minute plus tard la fleuriste se leva trainant la main avec elle. Un vif regard à l'heure. Plus que 20minutes pour se préparé. Sacrilège pour elle, qui prenait un temps fou à se préparer, soignant chaque détail à la perfection.

Mais il faudrait rompre cette habitude se matin. Les kunoichis entamèrent une course contre la montre. Et quand elles l'eurent perdu d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, le duo déboula les escaliers, si quelqu'un dormait encore et bien son sommeil prendrait fin.

Franchissant la porte dans un éclat de rire, arpentant les rues mettant en pratique l'endurance de l'entrainement ninja. Mais malgré leurs efforts, les kunoichis arrivèrent dans un couloir désert. Laissant transparaitre des cris venant de leur salle. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elles allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure, le prof. n'était d'autre que la bienveillante … Shizune. Timidement elles frappèrent, ayant joué à pierre/feuille/ciseau pour designer qui entrerai la première. Sakura avait perdu.

Son corps se crispa voyant les yeux noir de leur professeur se poser sur elle, pétrifiant la seconde qui eut droit à un regard encore plus sombre. Shizune ne bougeait plus, comment arrivait elle à poser un œil sur les deux adolescentes d'un coup ? Ce mystère rendait la situation encore plus effrayante. Elle aurait pu tourner la tête à 360° ça n'aurait pas était étonnant. La salle était aussi apeuré que les deux arrivantes. Qui sait peut être un troisième œil apparaitrai et se poserait sur le malchanceux qui se ferait prendre. Les retardataires bégayèrent des excuses mais pétrifié par le regard de leur tutrice, des sons incompréhensibles étaient le seul moyen de communication qu'elles avaient réussi à mettre en place. Leur cauchemar commencer, la cage thoracique du démon se gonfler, allait elle crachait une gigantesque flamme anéantissant toute l'académie ? Non, encore pire, d'un ton calme et reposait, comme si de rien était la redouté prit la parole.

**Shizune : Bureau de Tsunade-Sama.**

La pression était encore plus haute, comment était il possible de regarder deux personnes avec un œil sur chacune, des yeux tellement noir qu'on ne discerner pas la pupille du reste et accompagné cette horreur d'une voie calme, belle et agréable.

Sans plus attendre les kunoichi dans un mouvement maladroit, se bousculant l'une l'autre, quittèrent la pièce aux mille tourments.

Un soupire venant du fond du cœur sortit de la bouche des amoureuses. Puis un léger sourire s'inscrit sur les visages. Pour terminer dans un éclat de rire nerveux, discrètement bien sûre pour ne pas faire sortir le démon de son entre. Le visage de la blonde se figea d'un coup, fixant sa camarde. Agrippa le vêtement de son aimée et l'attira vers elle, offrant un baiser fougueux, apprécié de la fleure de cerisier.

**Sakura : Et, il t'arrive quoi ?**

**Ino : J'avais besoin d'évacué toute cette pression.**

**Sakura : Cool ! Recommence.**

La fille de fleuriste ne se fit pas priée avant d'offrir une seconde embrassade, plus passionné. Malheureusement celle-ci fut interrompue.

**Voie : Hum hum… **

Le visage des amoureuses se tourna d'où provenez le son, lentement, très lentement, par peur de ce qu'elles allaient découvrir. Et peut être que ce n'était pas Shizune mais elles auraient préféré. Tsunade, tenant la position d'un pic, fixaient les jeunes filles, rouge de s'être fait prendre, de gêne. Tsunade qui leur avait fait fortement comprendre de se tenir à carreau les fixaient. Et il était impossible de savoir ce qui ce passé dans la tête de la Kage. Un silence glaciale comme si on avait demandé à Shizune de cesser son cours pour l'occasion. Pas une phrase ne sortit de la bouche de la perturbatrice. Un demi-tour raisonnant aux oreilles du couple, un bras tendu agitant l'index, indiquant de suivre celle-ci.

Toutes deux relâchèrent l'accolade, marchèrent tête baisser, échangeant un regard disant :

« Que va-t-il nous arriver ? »

Arriver a la porte du bureau du kage, sans un mot prononcer durant le trajet, le bruit des clefs animé la conversation. Sakura serra la main de sa petite amie comme si ça allait être la dernière fois.

Puis prirent place dans ces fauteuils qui devenaient familier.

Et là Tsunade commença les 4 phases de torture

Silence : réfléchissez à ce que vos actes

Air pensif : je réfléchis à ce qui va vous arriver

Regard noir et fixe : Ok, allons y, vous êtes foutu/fini/Dead

Prise de parole

Tsunade : Je suis sans voie, non seulement vous n'êtes pas en cours mais vous vous permettez un comportement déplacer dans un établissement tel que celui-ci ! J'en ai marre de vous voir dans mon bureau vous êtes de très bons élément, ce pourquoi je ne vous virerez pas mais sachez qu'il l'aurait peut être mieux valu. Il me faudra quelques approbations mais sachez qu'en tant que Kage je vais demander :

Que vous restiez 2heures tous les soirs pour aider/nettoyer/étudier sur une durée indéterminée

Du bénévolat un après midi par semaine durant un moi à l'hôpital

Qu'on garde un œil sur vous à chaque fois que vous entrerez de prés ou de loin dans le cadre de vos études !

Aucune mission ensemble

Ino : QUOI ?

Tsunade : Qui t'a permis de prendre la parole ?! De plus être en ensemble dans une relation autre que des liens amical ne peut être que mauvais, source de distraction et j'en passe. Et si le compte rendu de « l'œil gardé sur vous » démontre que votre relation est nuisible à votre formation je demanderai d'y mettre un terme ! Des questions ?

Ino : Asuma-Senpai et Kurenai-Senpai ont une relation et vous ne leur demandé pas d'y mettre un terme de même pour…

Tsunade : Stop ! Ils savent faire la part des choses, ils y ont eut droit à l'observation dans des cas plus que critique et ils se sont montré plus que professionnel et si vous avez remarqué il ne cri pas leur relation sur tout les toits

Ino : Nous non pl…

Sakura : Ino, calme toi !

Les mots de Sakura raisonnèrent dans la salle, qui aurait cru que la découverte de leur relation aurait au tant de conséquence ? Sans doute pas Sakura, essayant de camoufler les larmes qui arrivait à s'échapper. A la vue de ce triste spectacle le ton de Tsunade se calma, elle n'aimait avoir à réprimandé et encore moins son élève mais elle se devait de le faire. Elle demanda à Ino de quitter le bureau, que pour aujourd'hui elles étaient renvoyées. Sakura, elle, était prié de rester.

Une fois l'ambiance amputée d'une personne godaim s'installa à coté de son élève, visage caché par les mèches tombé devant les yeux. Regard au sol.

Tsunade : Sakura… Ne le prend pas comme ça, c'est entre autre pour ta securité que j'agit ainsi. Et tu le sais mieux que qui conque pourquoi.

Le calme de Sakura se transforma en fureur, elle s'éleva sans prévenir, bousculant la kage au passage, le visage couvert de larme, un regard remplit de haine, point et dent serré.

**Sakura :**** Oui je sais ! Je sais que c'est l'amour que vous lui portiez qui vous empêcher de le soigner comme il se devait, que c'était encore plus dur d'être là à ce moment là mais elle ne compte pas mourir ! Et au moins je pourrais lui adresser un au revoir si cette situation ce présenter, c'est injuste que vous nous jugiez ainsi, vous ne nous auriez pas surpris vous ne l'auriez jamais su !**

**Tsunade :**** Si, je m'en douter Sakura, vous aviez changé, la dernière fois sur le toit, je n'étais sur de rien, il m'en fallait peu. Et je ne te juge pas !! je fais ça pour ton bien !**

**Sakura :**** Mon bien c'est d'être avec elle, je n'avais jamais vraiment récupéré depuis que Sasuke…**

**Tsunade :**** Ne prononce pas ce nom ici ! **

**Sakura :**** Nous avons tous souffert par sa faute, alors si, je prononcerai son nom ici ! **

**Tsunade :**** SAKURA !**

**Sakura ****: OK c'est bon ! Depuis lui, j'ai toujours eut mal, tu le sais, je venais ici, dans tes bras pleurer sa mort et ma rage que j'éprouvais à son égard à quel point je me haïssais !!**

**Tsunade :**** Tu devais le tuer ! Il en était de la survit du village**

**Sakura :**** Oui je sais ! Mais c'est moi qui est eu son sang imprégner sur mes vêtement sur mon corps et même si il en était vitale, je l'aimais, malgré tout les horreur, les massacre qu'il a put faire et avant Ino je regrettais encore mon geste, et je me disais que j'aurais du le rejoindre au lieu de le tuer  
****Tsunade :**** Sakura…**

**Sakura :**** Mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette plus rien, je voix la chose autrement, il était devenu et était la source du malheur dans tout les pays. Je m'en rends compte maintenant grâce à elle et si je dois cesser tout activité ninja pour être à ses cotés je le ferais !**

**Tsunade :**** Sakura…**

Pas un mot de plus serait ajouté à cette vive discutions la kunoichi claqua la porte à godaim, elle-même.

Derrière la porte Ino, terrifié d'entendre sa petite amie s'exprimé avec tant de fureur et d'amour.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta d'accueil celle-ci ainsi que ces pleures dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

_Et voilà encore un chapitre après une longue absence, et de super vacance se terminant :'(_

_J'espére qu'ils vous as plu ! Et merci (encore une fois] à tout ce qui ont le courage de lire les 16chapitres ^^_


	17. Chap17 Passer

_Bon un chapitre pas terrible |-[ mettant au claire ce qui s'est passer avec… Sasuke… _

_ [description du site à la fin]_

_*** *** *** *** ***_

Alors que Sakura déversé toute ses larmes, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Il eut pour effet de révolter celle qui pleurée. Sans se retourné elle sut que ce bruit raisonnant encore dans sa tête n'était d'autre que la porte lourde du Kage.

La sanin ne voulait brusquer plus son ancienne élève, elle se contenta de la regarder, même si son envi de poser sa main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourné et lui parler, l'aider à aller mieux comme elle l'avait fait quelque moi au par avant avec l'affaire Sasuke. Mais elle ne ferait rien, Sakura lâcha son étreinte, s'empara la main de la Yamanaka et tira celle-ci vers l'extérieur.

Tout le long du trajet, Sakura était en avant trainant sa compagne qui lui criait de ralentir, de lui parler, de l'attendre mais la fleure de cerisier était bien décidé à avancer. Elle retenait ses larmes comme elle pouvait. L'adolescente savait bien que si elle lâchait l'attention de ses pleures, elle ne serait même plus capable d'avancer, de parler.

Une fois chez elle dans sa chambre, elle lâcha la blonde et se laisse tomber sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Et laissa s'évadé ses larmes qu'elle avait tant bien que mal retenu. Son amie s'allongea à ses cotés, passa de long en large sa main dans les cheveux de son aimée, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Les caresse de son amie aidé la fleure de cerisier à se calmer. Petit à petit, sa respiration se calmait, ses yeux se faisait lourd, ses pleures se faisaient timide.

Sakura : Merci Ino

Ino : De rien mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cette état.

Sakura : …

Ino : C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me raconter, dort si tu veux.

Sakura : Non, c'est pas que je veux pas te raconter. Mais repensé à tout ça…

Ino : Sakura…

Sakura : Tu sais lorsque Sasuke et revenu au village comme si de rien était et que chaque nuit il profitait… qu'il gâcher la confiance que Naruto et moi lui avons réoffert. Que chaque nuit il sortait et tuer…

Les larmes venaient de refaire surface et s'incrusté à la conversation. Les paroles de l'Haruno étaient troublé, brulé sa gorge. La main de sa compagne, parcourait ses cheveux, la rassuré.

Ino : Et si tu ne veux pas ne te force pas, je te jures c'est pas grave.

Sakura : Non, tu as le droit de savoir… Tsunade à décidé de cacher la vérité mais je t'aime et un jour tu devras bien être au courant. Quand elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, elle a convoqué Naruto, Asuma, Sizune et moi. On se devait de mettre fin à se massacre. Il avait déjà assassiné une dizaine de villageois. On l'a suivit, espionner et lorsqu'on a découvert sa prochaine cible, on lui a tendu un piège. J'ignore comment mais ils se sont tous retrouver à terre après un massacre…

Ino : Tu sa…

Sakura : Tous étaient inconscient ou immobile, moi, j'étais là debout sans égratignure, il ne m'avait pas attaqué et je n'avais, moi-même, pas réussit. Devant les yeux impuissant des autres et les miens paralysé par l'amour que je portais à un meurtrier, il m'a embrassé et demander de quitter le village avec lui. Je lui ai serré la main, enlacer… ensuite je… je… je l'ai tué, utilisant le Irou (scalpel de charkra). Ma main a parcouru tous son corps, il n'a pas crié, il s'est contenté de me fixé alors qu'il se vidé de son sang…

La jeune fille ne put en dire plus les larmes l'avait assaillit. Ino la prit dans ses bras tout en s'allongeant.

Aucun commentaire ne serait ajouté l'Haruno s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux impuissant de sa petite amie.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_Voilà encore un chapitre, court et pas terrible |-( mais fallait que j'en finisse avec « Lui », oui je le portes pas dans mon cœur -_-''_

_Sinon y a des amateurs de Mai Hime ?! Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas foncé regarder xD ! Enfin Pour les fans du couple Natsuki & Chizuru je vous conseille fortement _

_Un site génial portant sur le couple. C'est présenter sous forme de manga, vraiment allez y, ça vaut vraiment le coup =) !! _


	18. Chap18 Boulgour sur patte

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, don je suis plus fière que le précédent qui était vraiment pas terrible et je remercie tout ceux qui continu de me lire =D [oui j'me répète] _

_Bonne lecture !!_

La nuit était bien avancer, les rues se faisaient désertes et doucement Sakura reprenait ses esprits abandonnant ses rêves. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge et douloureux, ce qui l'aider à se remémoré les évènements de la veille. L'académie, le moment douloureux à raconter ce qui avait était tenu secret au sujet de l'Uchiwa... Mais tous partirent en fumée lorsque le regard de la kunoichi croisa le visage endormi de sa compagne, paisible, un sourire qui selon les désirs de l'Haruno réclamer un baiser qu'elle s'empressa de tendrement déposer.

A contre cœur elle cassa ce délicieuse instant pour reprendre son souffle et, par la même occasion, laisser le temps à le receveuse de comprendre ce qui se passer. Qui lui déposé un baiser durant son précieux sommeil.

On connaissait une Ino qui aurait mit son poing dans la figure à qui qu'on que la réveillerai mais étant donner que ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui osait troubler son sommeil elle sourit sans même ouvrir les yeux. C'était si agréable de ce faire réveiller ainsi, la blonde se demanda même si, uniquement pour avoir de ces réveils si agréable, elle ne se lèverai pas avant sa Sakura. Mais pas le temps de laisser vaguer son imagination qu'un second baiser plus passionné que le précédent vint heurter ses lèvres.

**Sakura:**** Bonjour Ino**

**Ino:**** Il ne fait pas jour...**

**Sakura: ****J'arrête si tu n'aime pas**.

Oh que non elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Après toutes les pleures que sa petite amie avait déversé la veille, qu'elle n'avait rien put faire pour la soulager et que maintenant Elle la réveiller, plus attentionner que jamais par de délicieuses embrassades, le sourire au lèvre, des pleures n'étant que souvenir et il faudrait arrêter ça ? Non, elle était formellement contre. Et pour que cette instant dure encore et encore elle rétorqua de baiser, tous aussi calme et passionnel. Aucune ne voulait plus, de simple baiser était amplement suffisant à cette heure on ne peu plus matinal.

Elles n'eurent le temps de s'apercevoir que la lune leur avait fossé compagnie pour laisser place à un soleil plus expressif que la veille, illuminant tout le village apportant chaleur et sourire qu'elles devaient abandonné leur mot doux et leurs tendre démonstration d'amour. A contre cœur Sakura s'était forcer à annoncer qu'elle compter retourner à _ce_ bureau qui était cause d'une soirée plongée dans la peine et les souvenirs.

La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir dans ses draps mais Sakura remporta la victoire même si cela lui avait coutait. Sous les yeux d'une blonde envieuse de sa compagne, Sakura tenté de résister aux supplications toute aussi tordu les unes que les autres. Certaine qui était plus "osée" la faisait rougir. D'autre lui déchiré le cœur, des mots si aimant, si beau qui ordonné de revenir au coté de celle qui les prononcer lui faisait envie. De plus c'était mercredi, il n'y avait pas cours la mâtiné et elle se lever quand même pour, sans doute, entrainer le reste de sa journée si bien commencé dans un silence exprimant une douleur profonde.

Oui elle le savait, aller voir Tsunade ne serait pas chose agréable, ce serait sans doute horrible, comment avait elle réagit à ses dires quelque peu provocant ?... Certes toutes deux s'étaient rapproché, elles se connaissaient mieux et possédaient chacune une confiance aveugle en l'autre mais cette situation était si étrange et paraissait, il y a peu, inimaginable mais qu'allait il en sortir ? Qu'allait-il se passait ?

Sakura le serait bientôt. Après de nombreux "Non j'y vais pas", sa raison la reprenait et la forcer à prendre le pas vers Le bureau. Son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque mètre séparant elle et son but qui était franchit. Ses pensées se troublaient à tel point qu'elle préférait ne plus les écoutés, sa marche devenait petit à petit mécanique. Elle en prit conscience au moment où elle percuta une porte. Celle qu'elle devait tirer pour entrer dans le bâtiment amenant au lieu désiré. A nouveau ses pensées l'embrouillèrent,

_"Demi-tour ! _

_Non tu avances ! Allez bouge toi !!_

_Est-ce que je prends la bonne décision ?!"_

La kunoichi reprit sa marche robotique oubliant tous ses principes. C'était sa première dispute avec Tsunade, qui, n'était pas à ses yeux juste le kage ou "la principale" de l'académie de médecine mais une coéquipière et surtout une amie fidèle malgré son âge avancé par rapport au sien. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. À l'aide de cette détermination la kunoichi franchit toute épreuve l'empêchant d'atteindre son objectif, porte, accueil, escalier. Toute ces choses qui peuvent paraitre simple mais lorsqu'elles sont accompagné d'une appréhension bouffant tout sens de réflexion et de logique tout devient nettement plus délicat et douloureux.

Frapper à la porte aurait pu l'achever, ses pensées lui conseillant un retour au chaud dans les bras de son amante l'aurait emporté, elle décida de ne pas stoppé sa marche et de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'elle redouter sans s'annoncer, une respiration forte, un regard troublé et incertain s'affichait sur son doux visage.

Et comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment lutté pour arriver à son objectif il fallut que Tsunade lui tourne le dos. On peut s'imaginer que ne pas voir la personne est plus facile pour le dialogue mais non, là c'était différent notre héroïne sentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même le besoin de connaitre la réaction de sa sensei. Que devait-elle dire ? Son but ne se tournait pas à elle, il lui faisait dos, ne disait rien. Il savait que c'était elle et pourtant il ne réagissait pas, faisant monter par conséquent la pression que devait supporter l'adolescente. Que dire ? Que faire ? La kunoichi était perdu, ses réactions s'entrechoquèrent, la rage, les pleures, le soulagement d'être enfin là. Et une l'emporta après une longue lutte entre elles. Les larmes. Malgré toutes celle déversées le jour d'avant, d'autre s'était terré en elle comme si elles attendaient cet évènement. La facilité avec la quelle elles sortaient firent enfin bouger les choses. Un visage morose sur le quel se distinguer de grosse cerne, un sourire tiré vers le sol, un regard ayant perdu ce pétillant qu'il avait toujours maintenu en toute circonstance se tournait vers elle. Sakura dégluti, depuis quand n'avait elle pas vu sa sensei dans cette état ? Peu importe, elle voulait pleurer ses excuses dans les bras du kage. Elle comprit qu'elle en avait le droit lorsque cette personne qui lui faisait face se leva pour passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Oh oui, Sakura aurait put faire fuser des excuses mais les larmes qui s'incrustaient dans le tissu vert du kage était plus causant.

**Tsunade: ****Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça**

**Sakura:**** Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je n'avais à réagir comme ça, je pourrais tout accepter mais si tu veux me séparé d'elle alors je préfère tout aban...**

**Tsunade:**** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferais pas. Tu as raison, depuis peu tu as retrouvé ce sourire perdu pas sa faute. Et tu avais encore raison… t'empêcher d'être avec elle serait insensé même en mission...**

**Sakura****: Tsunade...**

**Tsunade****: Attend laisse moi finir. Tu avais encore raison, ne pas être à ses cotés lorsqu'il... est mort aurait était pire... Ce pourquoi je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir en mission à ses cotés à condition que tu sois consciente qu'être avec la personne que l'on aime peut interférer dans le bon déroulement de la mission et que tu fasses tout ton possible pour ne pas que ça ait de lourde répercutions. Aussi je ne retiendrai rien des punitions que j'ai énoncées hier à une dernière condition, une seul, que tu me promettes que vous soyez ponctuelle et que votre comportement soit, désormais irréprochable. **

**Sakura****: Merci, merci pour tout, je te promets que tu n'auras plus rien à nous reprocher****.**

**Tsunade****: Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas.**

**Sakura****: Promis !**

**Tsunade****: Allez****,**** part on t'attend.**

Tout d'abord Sakura se contenté de maintenir l'étreinte du kage, tout ce qui venait d'être dit était si étonnant, elle s'était imaginer cris et larmes mais il n'y avait eut que les larmes et cette phrase "part on t'attend.", elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin le temps d'y réfléchit elle fit pivoté sa tête en direction de la porte et elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, Ino, là, pour elle, arborant un sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'elle y avait droit. L'accolade prit fin, Tsunade essuya les larmes de sa chère élève avec son tissu humide de larme et poussa celle-ci, dans un sourire lumineux à l'effigie du soleil qui avait fait don de sa présence, en direction de la blonde qui avait volé le cœur de sa protéger. Petit à petit le jeune couple disparut, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment.


	19. Chap19 Le mélomane à bob rouge

_Ca y est mon « inspiration » [et surtt mon temps] est de retour =) alors c'est reparti !! Si ce n'est que que je conseil à tous ceux n'ayant visité __/__ de le faire =D  
reprenons notre histoire !_

Les cours avaient reprit leur cours normal, le jeune couple s'était engager à un comportement irréprochable et c'était le cas, deux semaines que les deux kunoichis présentaient un travail exemplaire, et une ponctualité significative de leur motivation. Un Neji plus raisonné que jamais et surtout plus compréhensif. Au grand bonheur de nos deux héroïnes, il avait présenté de sincères excuses. Malheureusement il allait toujours mal, il n'avait rien tenté pour réintégré l'académie et il continuait de vivre dans son coin de chambre. Un minuscule coin de chambre comprenant un fauteuil, une console et quelque détritus, auquel même les bonnes n'avaient le droit de désinfecter.

Sakura dans une phase de bonheur, était bien décider à lui rendre le sien. Après un des nombreux cours qui meublé ses semaines elle fit un détour par de nombreuses rue puis sentier. Le tout menant à des routes beaucoup plus longue et ennuyeuse. Mais le soleil l'emporter sur tous les nuages qui lui faisaient face depuis cette fameuse réconciliation avec Tsunade. Les champs qui longeait les route caillouteuse prenait forme, les récoltes seront bientôt à l'ordre du jour. Ca y est notre jeune kunoichi rêvassé, cette bonne humeur l'affectait sur toutes ses actions.

**Voie : Sakura !!**

**Sakura : Hé Temari ! Que fais-tu là ? Dans les champs de Konoha ?**

**Temari : J'me suis fais avoir… Gaara m'a pondu un discours bien huilé et je me retrouve à devoir récupérés des plantes médicinal maison de Konoha**

**Sakura : T'es venu voir Shikamaru et t'en a profité pour récupérer des plantes pour ton village.**

**Temari : T'a trouvé. Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Etude pour tes études,****jeu de mot !!**

**Sakura : Non je vais rendre visite à Ten-Ten, histoire de bousiller ta bonne humeur !**

**Temari : Attend une chose à la fois, d'où t'es d'aussi bonne humeur ? T'es pas censé être aussi pétillante ? T'es amoureuse ?**

**Sakura : Désolé Temari faut vraiment que j'y aille, tu viens à la fête de Gai/Lee.**

**Temari : Tu t'en sorts bien mais ce soir … **

L'Haruno s'échappa de cette conversation qu'elle ne désirait pas continuer même si elle s'annoncer amusante. Temari avec son caractère très pointu, voir fourbe et curieux aurait démasqué ce merveilleux secret. Ce soir, ce serait autre chose quelques verres, un Shikamaru accompagné de leur dispute sans intérêt serait ses armes pour éviter toute conversation non voulu.  
Enfin l'heure n'était plus à ce soir mais au moment présent. La kunoichi se trouvait sur un petit paillasson de paille, très typique, on y met un « Welcome» et tout le monde devine duquel je parle. Une porte en bois, une petite vitre dessus, un rideau un paysage campagnard, des bottes de foin, un chien, deux trois poules, un cochon, une petite marre de bout et le décor est planter. Oui, les parents de la briseuse de cœur occupaient cette ferme depuis des générations et des générations. Ils n'aimaient pas les riches, ils les exploitent selon une politique peu fondé et réfléchit.

Mais notre héroïne n'était pas là pour un débat si peu important dans une époque de ninja. Ten-Ten l'avait invité dans son salon, offert un rafraichissement, dans cette atmosphère, fatigante. Il faisait chaud et la maison n'était pas isolée du tout, quelques gouttes de sueur s'était formé sur le front de la kunoichi.

**Ten-Ten : Alors, Sakura que me vaut ta visite ?**

**Sakura : Je pense pas que tu vas apprécier… Mais j'ai le pressentiment que je dois te parler !**

**Ten-Ten : Neji…**

**Sakura : Oui… Je vais faire court, on m'attend. Mais à mon avis, tu devrais donner une chance à Neji, imagine que c'est celui qu'il te faut, c'est un type génial ! Tu peux pas passer à coté, vous deux ça à un avenir si tu dits à tes parents ce qu'il en est. Il t'aime, il te pardonnera. Tes parents tu vas bien devoir les quittés pour prendre ton Independence, ne les laisses pas choisir pour toi !**

**Ten-Ten : Arrête, tu sais pas ce que c'est ! De se cacher, de ne pas pouvoir profité l'un de l'autre sans se faire prendre.**

**Sakura : Mais tu n'as pas à te cacher ! **

**Ten-Ten : Tais-toi ! Y a rien de pire qu'un amour sans avenir**

**Sakura : Il a de l'avenir ! TEN-TEN bon sang, que te faudra t'il pour que tu comprennes que c'est lui qu'il te faut ! Tu as peur que tes parents te fiche à la porte ? Il a une bonne dizaine de chambre qui te conviendrai chez lui ! Prend ta vie en main, ne laisse pas tes parents décidé ! **

**Ten-Ten : Casse toi, j'ai pas envi de parler de ça et encore moins avec toi !**

**Sakura : Ok mais j'espère que tu viendras ce soir à la fête de Gai/Lee et que tu lui diras que tu l'aime encore.**

Ten-Ten ne répondit plus, elle espérait le départ de son amie qui, à son grand soulagement ne que quelques minutes pour être mener à bien. Bien sûre Sakura n'eut le droit à un « au revoir » ou encore un « à ce soir » en revanche des regards noir et insistant il y en avait à la pelle.  
Cette tache accomplie la kunoichi aurait bien voulut voir son tendre ami qu'elle venait si gentiment de défendre mais les routes désertes, pensantes et inhabités avait dévoré tout le temps qu'elle avait réussi à économisé. Après tout elle devait se préparer pour la fête, il y avait ses amis et en soirée elle se doit d'être présentable. Puis, aussi, il y avait Ino, pour qui elle prenait plaisir à se faire désirable, elle l'aimait et pour ça elle aurait affronté démons et brigands ou encore peigne et épilation.  
Sakura était fin prête après de durs heures de préparation, l'adolescente pourrait bientôt offrir tous ses efforts à sa petite amie. Celle-ci approchait sous la lumière des lampadaires, même de loin on pouvait deviner qu'elle aussi s'était longuement préparée. Sakura n'en revenait pas, sa beauté blonde était encore plus belle. Elle aurait voulu la serré dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Ce n'était qu'une envie, la fleure de cerisier devrait se contenter d'une simple bise et d'un bonjour. Un signe de bienvenu qui sortie de bien nombreuse fois durant la soirée, ses amis arrivaient mais aucun n'était « l'amie » désiré. Ten-Ten ne venait pas, les heures s'écoulaient aux rythme des bouteilles qui se vidés. Neji broyait du noir malgré les tentatives de ses camarades pour l'inclure à la conversation. Il se demandait pourquoi il était là, au fond de son cœur il espérait que celle qui faisait rire et pleurer son cœur ferait don de sa présence et quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, l'adolescent abandonna le groupe jamais vraiment intégré. L'œil de notre héroïne fut attiré, son ami qui n'avait pas bougé de la soirée se levait, chose inimaginable à moins qu'il avait l'attention de les quittés. Chose inacceptable, elle espérait encore et dans le pire des cas la kunoichi reprendrai son courage et prendrai route chez la désiré, quitte à affronter, à nouveau, les longs chemins. Non ! Temari est là, elle veut en savoir plus sur sa joie inhabituelle. Pas de verre à contenance douteuse pour l'occupé mais un Shikamaru plus irritable que jamais.

**Sakura : Tu voudrais savoir ? Hein ? Shikamaru tu peux venir ?**

**Temari : Vas y, raconte **

**Shikamaru : Oui Sakura ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme si j'étais ton chien ?**

**Temari : Oh, calme-toi ! Elle t'a juste appelé !**

**Shikamaru : Mais, ne t'énerve pas… Tu sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti !**

La kunoichi avait réussi son coup, plus qu'à rattraper Neji. Ou pas… L'adolescent venait de s'allonger dans l'herbe, à compter les étoiles.

**Sakura : Hinata, tu peux occuper ton frère quelques minu… Ou une bonne heure, j'vais chercher Ten-Ten !**

La Hyuga n'eut le temps de donner son avis que Sakura avait entamé sa marche vers un objectif nouveau. Et l'ennui la guider, ces routes campagnarde était vide, même pas une vache à qui raconter sa vie. Mais une main sur son épaule vint troubler son ennui, un demi-tour pour remercier le perturbateur. De long cheveux blond, une petite mèche jonchant au dessus des yeux, un parfum fruité envoutant la fleure de cerisier, de petits yeux envieux d'on ne sait quoi.  
Peu importe ce que voulait la blonde Sakura s'empressa d'offrir un baiser à sa sauveuse. Pas de refus de la part de la receveuse bien sûre, au contraire un engagement très présent se fit de la part de celle-ci.

**Sakura : Tu me suivais ? Ne me dit pas que tu es là par hasard !**

**Ino : Ba j'me demandai ou tu étais, je t'ai vu parler à Hinata, j'ai cru que tu voulais la ramener chez toi, j'ai étais jalouse, je vous ai suivit !**

**Sakura : N'importe quoi, je te manquais c'est tout !**

**Ino : Tout à fait !**

La blonde passa ses bras imbibé de parfum qui tenait sa campagne en éveil, l'Haruno fit de même mais au niveau de la taille de sa compagne et reprirent leur baisé où il en était. A croire qu'on était contre elles, on ne leur laissé jamais d'intimité même dans les coins les plus paumés, où il y a en tant normal personne doit se trouver un élément perturbateur. Oui, à nouveau quelqu'un les interrompis, pas Tsunade, ni Shizuru mais Ten-Ten. Effectivement, après avoir disparut de la circulation il fallut qu'elle se décide enfin à sortir, pour aller où ? à la fête.

**Sakura : Ah… Ten-Ten**

**Ten-Ten : J'allais… j'allais à la fête et vous ? vous aimez venir vous embrassé sans raison entre les champs, à des kilomètres d'où vous étiez.**

**Ino : C'est bon, joue pas l'innocente, tu te doute pourquoi on s'embrasse dans les champs à des kilomètres d'où on était.**

**Ten-Ten : Oui, enfin bon ça me dérange pas, je vous avoue que là je stresse un peu…**

**Sakura : Ca ne va pas ? On dirait que t'as pleuré… **

**Ten-Ten : Je t'ai écouté…**

**Ino : Ne jamais l'écouter !**

**Sakura : Ta gu…**

**Ten-Ten : J'ai tout dit à mes parents et que peut importe ce qu'ils diraient, j'irais le retrouver… Du coup je suis à la rue… **

**Sakura : Va voir Neji, t'auras pas tout perdu, il t'hébergera.**

**Ino : Et vous vivrez comme un vieux couple !**

**Sakura : Tu vas te taire !?**

**Ten-Ten : Je crois que je vais vous laisser, on dirait que vous avez d'autre projet que d'écouter mes ennuies.**

**Sakura : Non, t'inquiète pas, ça nou…**

**Ino : Ma chéri, tu sais elle dit ça parce qu'elle meurt d'envi de le retrouver, là nous on est qu'un élément ralentissant son rabibochement avec lui.**

Sakura se sentit stupide elle aurait voulu renchérir mais Ten-Ten, poli, rester à écouter le petit jeu du couple. Aussi gentille que celui-ci put se montrer, il laissa leur amie disposé. Elles, elles avaient un autre projet qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la fête. Bien qu'en bonne commère elles auraient voulut savoir la suite de cette histoire passionnel version « plus belle la vie » les adolescentes désiraient vraiment une soirée plus… intime. L'état de transe dans lequel elles étaient fit passer le trajet à toute allure. Elle n'avait pas fait un baiser que l'autre se faisait plus passionnel dans le lit de la Yamanaka.

Une folle nuit avec de tendre caresse, de longs échanges de baiser et bien plus encore était facilement prévisible. Toutes deux en sous vêtement, la blonde sur sa compagne, la tête dans le cou de l'autre. Et non, elle n'irait plus loin. Un bruit sourd raisonna dans la chambre, illuminant de plein feu les amoureuses, dans cette position ambigus. Ce n'était pas leur jour, on ne cessait de les déranger. Leurs yeux s'habituer péniblement à la lumière et une silhouette se formait.

Qui pouvait bien les déranger en pleine démonstration d'amour ?

_Voilà encore un chapitre menait à bien (ou pas) n'hésité pas à faire remarquer les points faible de mon écritures. A la base « j'écris » [quel bien grand mot xD]pour progresser =)_


	20. Chap 20 Le mikado anglais

_L'instant sans importance__: Bon faisons un état des lieux ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer les noms de chapitres, dernièrement sont quelque peu différent, n'abordant en aucun cas le thème du chapitre. En fait, La Hell-Ska est devenu une lock humaine ne se déplaçant que de l'hopital à ses cours [j'vais me faire tuer !!] Et dans les rares cours auquel elle participe elle écrit bc, après je prends les feuilles et je fais le tris pour le prochain chapitre [heureusement que je fais le tri sinon on serais tous en train de pleurer tellement c'est déprimant (quand elle lira ça, je ne serais plus de ce monde T_T)] et je prends un peu de temps pour les mettre sur , bref je veux en venir que si les chapitres tarde c'est un peu de ma faute, les 4 prochains sont sur feuille mais je manque, moi, l'amie [la plus genial] de Hell-Ska est en pénurie de temps, je parles, je parles je sais même plus où je veux en venir mais j'ai pris trop de temps à écrire tous ce petit paragraphe en espèrent avoir une chance de survivre pour l'effacer, Hell-Ska sera, je prie pour ça, vite de retour, tapera elle-même les chapites et fera plus que des passages éclaire sur ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_Je tiens pas vraiment compte des jours qui se suive, si j'ai besoin d'un dimanche après un mercredi je le prends ^^', du moment que ça reste un minimum logique =D_

_Aussi j'ai oublié de préciser, la fête de Gai/Lee est pour fêter les vacances_

_--- --- _____ _____ ------ ---------------------------- ------_

Une tête levé au ciel bercé par des cheveux long aux couleurs de minuit ainsi que des pommettes rougie par la situation se dessiner petit à petit. Fixé par deux regards accusateurs le jeune homme ne tenu pas longtemps. Il se sentait mal, encore une fois il n'avait pas frappé et encore une fois on voulait sa mort.

**Neji : ****Eu… Sakura, je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, vraiment mais je pense que je te dirai ça un autre jour. **

**Ino :**** C'est ça ! Barre-toi !**

**Sakura ****: Eu… oui, on se voit… plus tard…**

Le jeune homme parti, les kunochi tombèrent dans un fou rire qui n'en finissait pas. La peur que ce soit la mére d'Ino qui aurait pus malencontreusement les interrompre faisait des siennes. Comment aurait elle réagit ? Aurait elle mit Sakura à la porte ? Ce mystère le restera encore, longtemps nos héroïnes l'espéraient.

Ino était parti chercher du thé, le temps qu'elles se remettent de cette interruption. Autour de celui-ci, ensemble, elles s'imaginaient toutes sortes de réaction qu'aurait pu avoir la maman Yamanaka. Celle-ci qui était déjà en quête d'un mari pour sa fille se serait emportait dans une rage phénoménal. Une reflexion en entrainant une autre la fleure de cerisier sombrait petit à petit dans un sentiment d'incertitude. Le lendemain, à nouveau, lui faisait peur, elles n'étaient qu'au début de leur relation mais quand celle-ci prendra quelques années, se cacheront elles encore ? Étaient-elles destinées à vivre dans l'ombre ? L'incertitude lui faisait mal, ses sentiments étaient plus fort chaque jour et pour se protéger il lui fallait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Par chance, l'occasion n'avait pas tardée. Entre deux fous rires il fallait reprendre son souffle. Voilà le moment de poser ses questions. Sakura reprit son sérieux, fixa la table sur laquelle le service à thé était posé.

**Sakura :**** Ino ?**

**Ino :**** Hm … ?**

**Sakura :**** Eu… je me demandai…**

**Ino :**** Tu te demandais ?**

**Sakura :**** Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, enfin tu sais pour le moment ce n'est pas grave de se cacher mais après tout on fait rien de mal… et pourtant on doit se cacher…**

**Ino :**** Oh… C'est sérieux là, ba je sais pas, je t'avoue que là tu me prend de court, je sais pas trop quoi te dire, quand on décidera de l'annoncer ba… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? **

**Sakura :**** J'en ai marre de me cacher, tout à l'heure à la fête quand je t'ai vu, j'aurai aimé te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser…**

La kunoichi qui n'avait pas lâché son regard de la table, l'adolescente n'avait donc pas vu son amie qui s'était glisser à ses cotés. Sans comprendre ce qui se passer, Ino était là, à l'embrasser. La conversation devait continuer. Elle le voulait. Ses questions n'avaient pas trouvé leurs réponses. Mais le désir de savourer le corps de sa petite amie était trop fort et ses envies prirent le dessus. Et vu l'engagement de son amie, celle-ci voulait aussi mener à bien ce moment d'intimité. Plus qu'une petite minute à attendre. Sakura devait résister tout d'abord à la tentation de son amie, ses sourires, ses caresses, ses baisers. Oui, l'adolescente jugée bon que tout de même elle mérité plus qu'un sol poussiéreux pour se prouver physiquement l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Pour commencer elle devait se contrôler, mettre de coté, ce coté bestial qui lui disait de se lâcher, de sauté sur la fille qui la faisait rêver, de ne pas attendre un endroit plus décent. Et quand elle réussi enfin à se contrôler, Ino s'était emparé d'elle, avait prit possession de ses bras. Décidé à ne pas la laisser l'abandonner. Encore une épreuve… Il fallut à nouveau, résister à la tentation de ces baisers très engageant. La fleure de cerisier fit basculer Ino sur le coté, se trouvé ainsi dominatrice pour réussir s'extirpé.. Sous des yeux envieux, qui la déshabiller de haut en bas, elle devait continuer de marcher sans se retourner. La lumière était trouble fête, après l'acte elles seraient trop fatiguées pour l'éteindre. La jeune fille mit un terme à un des deux éléments l'empêchant d'assouvir ses désirs. Fit chemin inverse, s'empara des deux mains de sa petite amie, la tira vers le lit, chuta, la blonde l'imita et enfin elles purent se laisser aller. Ces minutes les séparant leur avait parut longue. Le jeune couple pouvait enfin se prouvait à quel point elles s'aimaient, où du moins d'une façon physique.

Le soleil se lever et nos héroïnes profitaient des doux rayons du soleil qui se posaient sur leur peau encore nue de la soirée. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne dormaient ou ne bougeaient à la place les deux adolescentes avaient commencée un échange de regard et sourire qui suffisait à leur bonheur.  
Un reveil dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, une grasse mâtiné que demander de plus ? Peu importe, aucune demande ne serait admise. De l'agitation se créer au-delà des quatre murs qui entouraient le couple d'amoureuse. Aussi dur que cela fut, les kunoichis se levèrent, enfilèrent des vêtements précédé d'une douche et quittèrent le nid pour entamer un déjeuner. Des toasts, du jus d'orange saupoudré de sourires béa à la limite du stupide.

**Maman d'Ino :**** Ino n'oubli pas que pour les vacances on part à Iwa, ce soir !**

**Ino :**** Hm… QUOOOOOOOI ?**

**Maman d'Ino :**** Je te l'ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois on va voir tes cousins. **

**Ino :**** Non ! Non je veux pas, je dois rester à Konoha !**

**Maman d'Ino :**** J'ai vu Tsunade et tu n'as pas de mission, en plus là bas il y a Keiji-San !**

Sakura ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Non seulement elle allait être seule, sans Ino. Mais surtout un certain « Keiji », qui avait l'approbation de sa mère, lui tournerai autour. Pendant que la fleure de cerisier voyait tout ce petit nid douiller construit ces dernières 24h s'effondrait en miette que la mère d'Ino continuait de mâcher, d'écraser, de broyait. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, Ino avait beau contre attaqué. Affirmer qu'elle ne voulait pas se trouver un homme, qu'elle devait rester à Konoha sa mère faisait preuve d'une répartie impressionnante massacrant tous les arguments que la blonde répondait. S'en était trop, elle venait de passer du pur bonheur à une angoisse… du lendemain. Encore une fois, leur merveilleux secret devait prendre sur lui. Ses yeux la piquaient, l'Haruno ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il lui fallait une échappatoire.  
L'adolescente n'était pas fière mais elle déposa son bras sur ses yeux et courut vers la porte, sous les yeux impuissants d'Ino.

_« Maman, tu vas regretter de l'avoir fait pleurer ! Mais pas maintenant ! »_

**Maman d'Ino :**** Ino qu'as-tu encore fait à Sakura ?**

**Ino :**** …**

Sakura courait à travers les rues de Konoha, cherchant aveuglement sa maison. La kunoichi gardé son bras sur ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pas du. Celle-ci entra en collision avec quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tout d'abord la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, elle voulait continuait de fuir. Ce ne serait pas pout tout de suite, la, les personnes avec qui le choc eut lieu n'étaient d'autre que… Neji & Ten-Ten étalant leur bonheur.

**Neji :**** Grrrr ! Ah ! Sakura ? Ca ne va pas ?**

_**Prenant un faux sourire**_

**Sakura :**** Si, si il faut juste que je rentre chez moi.**

**Neji :**** Ok… Ca n'a pas l'air…**

**Sakura :**** Si, si je t'assure.**

**Ten-Ten :**** En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait réagir…**

**Sakura :**** De rien, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.**

FIN DE LA CONVERSATION ! Sakura ne voulait pas continuer et elle imposa son choix en reprenant sa course. Neji tenta bien de la retenir mais Ten-Ten lui fit gentiment comprendre qu'elle avait sans doute besoin d'être seul.

_« Ah les filles » pensa t'il._

La kunoichi arrivait à sa porte. La derniére chose don elle avait envie était de voir ses parents qui voudrait la réconforté. Au contraire, ça lui ferait mal plus qu'autre chose. Une grande respiration, ses mains balayant les larmes qui avaient tenté de s'échapper et la porte était franchit.

**Sakura :**** Je suis rentrée ! **

On lui répondit, prit de ses nouvelles : « rien à signaler, tout va bien. » Si seulement cela pouvait être vraie songea la jeune fille pendant qu'elle grimpait les marches menant à sa chambre. L'adolescente balança son sac dans un coin de sa chambre, et s'étala sur son lit. Elle avait précisée à ses parents qu'elle s'abstiendra de manger ce midi. Que son appétit était inexistant, une soirée très nutritive. Ainsi la jeune fille avait mit toutes les chances de son coté pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle pouvait déverser ses larmes sans qu'on lui demande pourquoi. Le sommeil, lui, s'en fichait et la tira à ses cotés…

Quatre heure sonnaient et on lui criait dans les oreilles. Un réveil peu appréciable et qu'elle n'oublierait pas lors de sa vengeance. Des cheveux blonds, censé formaient des pics, ce sourire qu'on hait lorsqu'on est de mauvaise humeur Sans aucun doute c'était Naruto qui se tenait au dessus d'elle lui criant de se réveiller.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Son poing voltigea en pleine tête du blond.

**Naruto :**** Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?**

**Sakura :**** NARUTO QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?**

**Naruto :**** T'ES PAS OBLIGÈE DE CRIER ! Ino m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir te voir, sa mère la tiens en otage mais tu peux venir lui dire au revoir, ce soir à 19h30 devant le Ferri. **

**Sakura :**** Merci Naruto, tu peux y aller.**

**Naruto :**** …**

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, il se contenté de scruté la jeune fille allongée sur le lit, qui maudissait ses vacances. Au début la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Le problème était que le regard du blond non plus alors elle lui redemanda de partir. A nouveau il restait là sans bouger, petit à petit la kunoichi sentit ses nerfs lâcher jusqu'à… qu'ils lâchent.

**Sakura :**** NARUTOOOOOOOO ! Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?**

**Naruto :**** Ba je m'assure que tu vas bien.**

Le désespoir s'empara de la kunoichi, comment parviendrait elle à mettre son compagnon à la porte. Sakura réfléchit à plusieurs moyen, douloureux, de faire sortir le jeune homme et quand elle en trouvait qui convenait à toutes ces attentes : rapide, pas fatiguant, lui faisant regretter de lui avoir tapé sur les nerfs. Naruto passa sa main derriére son crane, gratta ses cheveux de haut en bas comme si ce qu'il allait annoncer allait lui attirer d'avantage d'ennuis.

**Naruto :**** Tsunade nous as convoqué pour une mission…**

**Sakura :**** Continu !**

**Naruto :**** Ne me frappe pas, j'y suis pour rien ! **

**Sakura :**** Continu !**

**Naruto :**** A 19h15…**

La kunoichi tomba de haut. Elle hésitait à y aller mais là on lui imposait. Pour certain cela aurait put être mieux mais l'adolescente détester qu'on prenne sa vie en main. C'était par définition sa vie donc par définition, elle choisissait. Telle une fusée l'Haruno abandonna son lit. S'avança dans sa salle de bain pour avoir un visage convenable malgré le sommeil et les pleures, s'informa du troisième compagnon : Kiba. Ca s'annoncer mal. Les relations entre les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient dégradées. Naruto se demander encore pourquoi mais tout le village le savait. Il était aussi amoureux d'Hinata. Et la mission ne serait pas facile avec deux piles électriques comme eux, agissant comme des animaux. Le duo quittèrent la maison et prirent route vers celle de l'homme chien.

Sur le trajet Sakura tenta de faire comprendre, pourquoi dernièrement Kiba était encore plus détestable envers le blond mais de façon implicite. Résultat ? Il n'a comprit et elle n'a put le temps de lui dire clairement, Kiba et là.

Sakura lui dit de les suivre. Par principe il ne regarda pas Naruto, n'écouta pas ce qu'il dit et ne s'adressa qu'à Sakura.

**Kiba : Il n'est pas un peut tôt pour aller chez Tsunade ? **

**Sakura : Si, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, ça te dérange si on y va maintenant ?**

**Naruto : SALUT KIBA ! CA VA ?**

**Kiba : Non, j'dit bye au chien et c'est bon !**

Après de multiple tentative de communication de la part de Naruto pour Kiba, il abandonna. Sakura, elle, plongée dans ses pensées n'alimenta pas la conversation que le dernière arrivant ne tenta pas, lui non plus, d'animer puisqu'il était occupé à chercher ce qu'Hinata pouvait trouver à ce blondinet sans cervelle.

**Toc toc toc**

**Tsunade : Zzzzz, Hein ? eu…Oui ? quo est là ?**

**Sakura : Tsunade-Sama, on pourrait discuter maintenant de la mission ? à 19h15 je ne pourrais pas.**

**Tsunade : Eu… Oui bien sûr, deux minutes je remets de l'ordre. SHIZURU le classeur, feuille, papier pour la mission de Sakura !**

Le trio prit place dans le bureau puis sur une chaise. Tsunade tenté de dissimulé que 30s plus tôt elle était partit dans une grande sieste en essuyant le filet de bave parcourant son visage ainsi qu'en frottant sa joue imprimer des feuilles qui faisaient guise d'oreiller. Le dossier parvint au bureau et le topo pouvait commencer.

**Tsunade : Une escouade partit dans les montagnes au sud de Konoha ne donne plus aucun signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine. Vous devrez, accompagné de Sarutobi les retrouvés et sans doute leur porter les premiers soins. Ce pourquoi je t'ai assigné au groupe Sakura. Kiba, j'ai confiance en tes capacités de pistage, Asuma est un excellent chef, qui vous attends dé demain au porte du village. **

**Naruto : GRAND MERE TSUNADE ET MOI ?**

**Tsunade : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Naruro ! et toi quoi ?**

**Naruto : Vous avez cité une capacité de tous mais pas moi ! Je veux ma capacité !**

**Tsunade : NARUTO ! **

**Shizuru : Vous feriez mieux d'y allez **_**[air apeuré]**_

Tous les trois quittèrent le bureau, pour certain contrarié, d'autre, comme Sakura, anxieuse. Elle mourait d'envi de dire au revoir à Ino mais l'haruno ne s'en sentait pas capable. Dire en revoir comme si de rien était que celle pour qui elle donnerai sa vie part, et qui plus est va rencontrer « Keiji-San ». Cette pensé la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas envi d'y aller.

Elle n'irait pas…

_Voilà encore un chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres ^^ J'ai eu l'impression que certain point était confus, j'espère que ce n'est que mon imagination… =) Comme je ne respecte pas une logique au niveau des dates, semaines… Vacance, et surtt ils font toujours la fêtes -_-'' enfin du moment que ça vous plait !_

**De la fille qui ne fait juste que mettre sur internet :**** La Hell-Ska fait genre qu'elle est là pour répondre aux questions mais c'est pas vrai ! Moi qui taff xD, non serieux, pour mettre un peu de logique, pour quand les chapitres ont des noms chelou c'est Hell-Ska Friend qui met en ligne et qui va se faire frapper parce qu'elle écrit sur les chapitre, enfin nos petites batailles ne vous interesses pas =D !! Avec un peu d'chance je vous ai pas plus embrouiller, au pire passer les préface et … surface ou je sais pas comment ça s'appelle c'est plus simple ^^''**


	21. Chap21 La mousse à nouille verte

**Hell-Ska représentent : Hey c'est le week end les profs snt pas là, j'vous offre de mon temps et vous tape [trop gentille quoi xD ] ce chapitre qui est pas très long ^^ [pas que ça m'arrange] et vous laisse le déguster [et y a pas de note de la part de l'autrice pour vous alors j'la remplace =D] Ok j'tapes et je me tais ^^'**

« Mademoiselle, on va lever l'encre ! »

La blonde scruté le port du regard, elle allait partir pour deux semaines et ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à la seul personne qu'elle regarde ? La vie est trop injuste. Les moteurs qui s'allument siffle à ses oreilles. A nouveau on lui demande d'embarquer. Elle fouille avec ses yeux entre les caissons, meublant le port, une dernière fois, saisit sa valise et affronte les poissons mort, les flaques non identifiable, les pêcheurs qui la siffle puis monte à bord du bateau qui l'amènera à Iwa.

Son cœur bat vite et lui ordonne de s'enfuir, de courir chez « elle », de la prendre dans ses bras et lui qu'elle l'aime mais elle n'en fera rien. Même si elle se décider c'est trop tard le bateau se lève de quelques centimètres et retombe. L'encre est levée, le navire quitte le port.  
Les larmes lui montes aux yeux, elle fait demi-tour pour, prête à se diriger vers les chambres exprimé sa peine. Un bras la retient. Elle veut y planter ses ongles, le mordre jusqu'à l'os, c'est sa mère, celle qui veut lui trouver un mari, qui l'a séparé de Sakura. La blonde léve les yeux, un regard accusateur. « Que me veux-tu ?! » pouvait clairement se lire dans ceux-ci.

**Maman d'Ino :**** Ca peut parraitre étrange mais ce n'est pas Sakura entre les deux caisses, à l'ombre là bas ?**

Elle se retourne brusquement, fix du regard le lieu pointer du doigt. Une jeune fille affalé sur une caisse la regardait. Ses yeux se fige, ils refusent de lacher la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Un rocher va s'interposer entre leur échange, elle court aussi loin qu'un sol lui ai à disposition. Dépose ses mains sur le rempart salle, elle s'en fiche, elle veut la voir, l'admiré, se souvenir de ce regard si singulier qu'elle lui porte. Elle veut qu'il la suive jusqu'à Iwa. Cette pensé lui donne les larmes aux yeux.  
Sakura quitte l'ombre et court à son tour pour pouvoir continuer de contempler son aimée.

Bientôt leur visage ne serait que souvenir, la fleure de cerisier ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. La blonde est hors de vue, elle s'effondre et pleure. L'odeur du poisson s'imprègne en elle mais elle s'en fiche. Elles n'avaient encore jamais étaient séparé contre leur volonté ou pas plus de quelques heures. Une main se pause sur son épaule, dans celle-ci un mouchoir.

**Voie d'adolescent**** : Je passais dans le coin pour une mission qui me faisait ch*er et je t'ai vu. J'me suis dit que même si tu étais loin et que j'aurais plein de marche à faire, ba j'la ferai.**

**Sakura :**** Merci Shikamaru…**

**Shikamaru :**** Allez viens, faut que j'aille manger avec Choji et Asuma y aurait du y avoir Ino ça aurait était moins ennuyant mais là… ça va être horrible donc s'tu veux tu peux venir manger avec nous.**

**Sakura :**** C'est gentil mais j'ai pas très faim. Dit à Asuma que je serait à l'heure demain.**

**Shikamaru :**** C'est chi*ant mais j'aime pas voir quelqu'un dans cet état et si tu ne viens pas j'vais m'sentir coupable de t'avoir laisser dans cette état.**

**Sakura :**** T'es au courant ?**

**Shikamaru :**** Ouai… [Baille] Elle m'a dit ça… une fois où elle se sentait mal, je sais plus ce qu'elle avait fait et elle déprimait… Et pleure pas, elle va revenir ! ****Galééére…**

**[Séchant ses larmes] ****Sakura : ****On va manger ?!**

Shikamaru était feignant mais pour ce qui est de réconforté il ne l'était pas, juste d'une façon différente. Et la kunoichi apprécia fortement que ce soit lui qui se trouver sur le port et qui l'ai vu dans cette état. Pourquoi n'était elle pas allé la voir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas serré dans ses bras, en tout amitié aux yeux des autres ? C'était déjà ça… Mais plus le temps de se morfondre, ente deux bâillements de Shikamaru, la porte du restaurent était tiré. Derrière Asuma comptant déjà la note que lui avait fait, à lui seul, Choji qui lui était déjà en train de manger sous pretexte qu'ils étaient en retard.

**Shikamaru :**** En venant j'ai trouvé Sakura, ça ne vous dérange pas si elle mange avec nous ?**

**Asuma :**** Non pas de problème du moment qu'elle ne mange pas autant que Choji**

**[En train de manger] ****Choji :**** Pchourqchoi tchu ditt cha ? ?**

**Shikamaru :**** Ca promet d'être long …**

Le duo prit place, mirent leur grillade à cuire puis s'engagèrent dans de diverse discussion notamment sur des souvenirs sur les anciennes équipe. De temps en temps une remarque sur l'adulte qui cachait encore sa relation avec Kurenai. Bref la soirée se passa en deux grillades et une petite blague faisant retrouver petit à petit un sourire, certes passer mais cela reste un bon moment passer mais la soirée s'entamé et demain elle partira en mission. L'Haruno s'excusa, dit au revoir puis pris congé.

Elle devait passer devant la maison d'Ino et lorsque le moment arriva, elle eut mal mais repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shikamaru.

_« Tu as réussi, j'sais pas comment mais tu as réussi à la rendre agréable à vivre. Même si elle ne le dit pas, je suis sûre que c'est pour ça. Et tu sais ce que tu as fait tiens du miracle, elle t'aime et peu importe le nombre de gars que sa mére lui présentera, elle pensera à toi à chaque instant. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. » _

C'était peut être parce que son ami avait enchainé autant de mots d'affiler, chose rare de la part de celui-ci qu'elle le croyait. Ou du moins elle voulait y croire et ça lui donna la force de ne pas pleurer et de retrouver son lit dans lequel elle avait passé sa première nuit avec Ino. Elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir mais elle le savait et s'était amplement suffisant pour l'endormir.

_Voilà, un chapitre court, faut pas s'habituer au long ; , il ne fait pas bc avancer l'histoire mais bon j't'rouvais ça mignon cette idée =) avec un peu de chance je suis pas la seul à le penser_

_**Hell-Ska représentant : Heureusement que c'est court ^^'' en plus faut décrypté les feuilles woooo pas facile xD, je suis inutiiiiiiiiiiiil [ et j'tape l'incruste dans ce qui m'appartiens pas ! J'm'aime ^^'] et faut pas rire avec ça 2chapite en mm pas 5jours, j'suis genial y a pas à dire ! |-) [meuf pas modeste noooooooooon]**_


	22. Chap22 La mouette à pic non universelle

**Toujours et encore Représentant d'Hell-Ska [j'aurais besoin moi aussi d'un pseudo non ?] **

**Enfaite je m'ennuie alors j'vais utilisé ce temps que je gaspille pour le peuple –_-'' C'est pas beau ce que je dits ? Non … Ba en tout cas La Hell-Ska à décider de plus vous parler au début des chapitres ! Raison pour me préférer mwaaaaaaaaa ! J'raconte vraiment d'la m*rde -_-''. ****Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil se lever et Sakura était aux portes du village. Seul avec Choji qui engloutissait un énième paquet de chips saveur chipolata-vinaigre-miel. Que faire à part ressasser encore et encore le départ d'Ino et le comportement qu'elle avait eut… lâche. Elle aurait du lui dire au revoir et elle ne cessait de se le répéter.

**Voie ****: Sakura ! Sakura !**

**Sakura :**** Hm … ?**

**Asuma :**** Ca fait 5minutes que tu ne réponds plus ! **

**Sakura :**** Désolé je réfléchissait à la mission, on y va ?**

L'équipe, maintenant au complet, discutèrent plan et code. La kunoichi fut impressionné par les raisonnements que Shikamaru émettait. Mais l'ordre du jour n'était pas de contemplé Shikamaru. La mission pouvait être très simple ou très dangereuse. Le faites est que la seconde possibilité soit envisageable devait rester présent dans l'esprit de chacun ignorant la première possibilité ainsi que leur vie personnel, surtout leur vie personnel.  
Voyait vous Asuma parlait de ses cigarettes, d'où elle venait, qui les fabriquaient ? Oui enfaite elle y eu droit. Malgré que celle-ci tienne une grande importance dans la vie du barbu, cela ne l'empêcher pas de repousser les attaques qu'ils subissaient durant leur trajet. A nouveau la kunoichi fut impressionné. L'homme qui était trop gêné de sa relation, alors qu'il est adulte au point de la cacher était un excellent chef d'équipe qui savait réagir, laissant tomber son débat, qu'il menait seul, sur ses cigarettes pour entamer des enchainements à l'aide de ses poings américain et de jutsu de façon exemplaire, à la limite de la perfection.

La kunoichi put remarquer toute sorte de détail concernant les membres de son équipe. Elle ne devait pas participer aux combats qui survenait à tout moment de la journée, principalement des briguant ou des ninjas estimant leur capacité bien au-delà de la réalité et se permettant d'engager un combat pour prouver leurs forces inexistante. Effectivement, elle était médecin pas combattante, le barbu lui avait ordonné de combattre seulement si la situation était critique et quelques autres conditions.

La mission était plus ennuyeuse que prévu, si ce n'est les quelques combats sans importance rien de leur niveau, en restant modeste, ne les occupés. Au moins elle avait le temps de ressasser ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Shikamaru savait réconforter, à croire que son histoire avec Temari l'avait changé. Elle apprit à ce propos que cela faisait cinq ou six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et le faite qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent était sans la raison pour laquelle leur couple était encore d'actualité. L'adolescente apprit aussi toutes les variétés de chips existantes : Oignon/Steak, Ketchup/Mayonnaise/Moutarde, Crème de marron/calamar. Bref le trajet vers le point de rendez vous fut très enrichi en information via ses partenaires.

La pluie dégoulinait sur les visages des ninjas qui parvenaient à leur but. Ils marchaient depuis trois jours et se trouvaient enfin d'où venait le dernier rapport fait par l'équipe rechercher.  
Un homme affalé contre un tronc d'arbre. La kunoichi fonça vers celui-ci et lui prodigua soin ainsi que eau et nourriture. Ajoutez-y quelques heures de sommeil et l'homme était d'attaque, ou du moins apte à parler.

**Blessé :**** J'ai étais attaqué alors que mon équipe était parti cherché à manger. Ils l'ont pourchassé et je après… le néant… [Tousse, tousse]**

**Asuma :**** Hum… Pas terrible ces nouvelles… Choji, Sakura vous restez. On va fouiller les environs, tachez d'en apprendre plus sur les agresseurs !**

Les deux compagnons partirent pendant que d'autre rester aux cotés du blessé, essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus.  
Plus tard, le duo barbu/fainéant était de retour dans un état inquiétant. Ils étaient couverts de blessures, d'éraflure, terre et autre crasse du au combat. Ce n'était pas tout, les deux amis étaient revenus en compagnie de trois ninjas qui s'appuyaient sur leurs épaules ainsi que sur un clone d'Asuma mais celui-ci était portait à bout de bras, visiblement inconscient.

**Asuma :**** Quel combat ! On est partit à leur rencontre des ninjas nous sont tombés dessus, on s'est battus et ont à retrouvé ces types. On s'est dit qu'on n'allait pas les laisser là du coup…**

**Shikamaru :**** C'est partit, je ferais mieux de trouver un coin ou me reposer… [Baille]**

Au bord d'un feu crée par le chef, à l'aide de son élément katon, celui-ci continua le récit de l'aventure qu'il venait de vivre en compagnie de Shikamaru. Choji dégustait encore un paquet de chips mais celui-ci gout salade/groseille. Pendant que tous les membres s'abonnaient à un passe temps, notre héroïne sombra de nouveau dans cet amer souvenir qu'elle gardait du départ d'Ino. Une petite perle constitué d'eau s'était formait au coin de son œil, vite, avant que le barbu s'en aperçoive et veuille tout savoir sur la présence de cette larme, prêt à avoir une conversation avec le fautif. Enfin fautive dans ce cas. Sans doute serait-il un bon père mais là, ça lui était égal. La kunoichi utilisa le sommeil comme excuse pour se retirer. Cela passa inaperçus auprès du barbu qui racontait une aventure écouté par Choji avec ses chips Banane/avocat. En revanche, le flemmard, celui que l'on n'entend pas, qui arrive à écouter tout en rêvant d'un monde plus beau et moins fatiguant. C'est le seul qui comprit que la kunoichi aller mal. Qu'en aucun cas le sommeil était l'excuse de son départ. Sans problème il réussit à s'éclipser tellement les deux restants étaient dans leur petit monde.

**Shikamaru : Hé Sakura, ça va pas ?**

**Sakura : Si, si, je suis juste fatigué.**

**Shikamaru : Saaaaakura, je vais te taquiné jusqu'à que tu me dises ce qui va pas. Épargne-moi ça, s'il te plait !**

**Sakura : Non mais vraiment ça va, c'est juste que je repense à Ino… **

**Shikamaru : Et kenji …**

**Sakura : Oui… Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance mais je sais pas… C'est la première fois qu'on se quitte et ça a pas était une réussite… **

**Shikamaru : Aaaaaaaah les filles, pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Vous allez vous retrouver, elle va vous dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, qu'elle a penser à toi, juste à toi rien qu'a toi. Tu vas lui dire que toi aussi, pour preuve tu m'as, ensuite vous allez vous excuser et c'est finit !**

**Sakura : C'est vrai, t'as raison mais vu comme ça, ca parait si simple.**

**Shikamaru : Ca l'est, c'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué. T'es obstiné et t'as toujours pas compris, où je peux aller dormir ?**

**Sakura : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Après tout, je l'aime et elle m'aime. Y a rien d'autre à comprendre !**

**Shikamaru : …**

**Sakura : Shikamaru ? Shikamaru ? HEIN TU DORTS ?!**

Tôt demain ils feraient chemin arrière. L'équipe avait tout ce qu'il nécessitait pour remplir la mission à bien. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réveiller l'homme ananas pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne la laisser pas en plan, qu'elle avait un minimum de dignité. Ce garçon était étrange et son influence encore plus encore. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose et pourtant la kunoichi put s'endormir sans difficulté.

**Voie : Chroum, Shakura ! Sakura**

**Sakura : Hm… AAAAAaaah**

L'adolescente venait d'être réveiller par une tempête de miette concombre/avocat. Une petite tête ronde se tenait à quelque centimètre de la sienne. Le garçon était adorable mais un jour on devrait lui dire que ce n'était pas un réveille enviable. Voilà je-suis-adulte-mais-je-cache-l'amour-que-je-porte-à-ma-petite-amie qui annonce à notre héroïne que le départ se ferait dans une petite demi-heure. Combien de temps avait elle dormit ? Depuis _ce_ _soir là _Sakura n'avait pas passé une nuit convenable et avait toujours aidé à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Cela la réjouissait, elle avait retrouvé le sourire, la confiance était revenu. Shikamaru parlait peu mais jamais pour ne rien dire et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le trajet pourrait être long, la confiance était là, de retour. La kunoichi n'avait plus peur, même si il y aurait de mauvais moment à passer, elles se retrouveraient et surtout ne se sépareraient pas. Elle en était persuadée.  
La demi-heure était amplement passée et le camp venait juste d'être lever, aucune importance Sakura avait confiance. La route était longue, aucune importance Sakura avait imaginait leur retrouvaille. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, aucune importance Sakura était pleine d'énergie. Shikamaru éternisé ses pauses, aucune importance la maison était tout de même de plus en plus proche. Asuma les bombardés d'histoire de son passé, aucune importance elle en avait de plus belle avec Ino.

Les portes étaient à une poignée d'heure, le voyage fut plus long. Les hommes blessés nécessité des pauses plus fréquentes. Une marche plus lente et un support. De plus écouter l'homme borgne pour un raccourci était la plus mauvaise idée qu'eu le groupe. Par leur erreur ils eurent une journée de marche supplémentaire mais la seul chose qui importait la fleure de cerisier était qu'Ino était de retour depuis deux jours désormais.

Ils faisaient nuit et la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Le cœur de la kunoichi s'accélérait maintenant qu'elle franchissait les portes du village, un sourire constant s'était installé depuis quelques kilomètres sur le visage de celle-ci. Mais quelques petits détail les séparés du moment tant attendu. Rapport, douche et puis il y a les parents. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à eux du voyage…

**Tsunade : Très bien, votre mission est donc considérée comme accomplie. Je vous laisse allez récupéré votre récompense. **

**[tout le monde part sauf Sakura]**

**Tsunade : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Sakura ?**

**Sakura : …**

**Tsunade : SAKURA !**

**Sakura : Hm… Oui Tsunade ?**

**Tsunade : Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?**

La kunoichi se rendit compte de la situation, se sentit rougir et courut vers la porte, percuta quelqu'un, se releva s'excusa sans même regarder l'objet de sa chute et quitta la bâtiment pour prendre une bonne douche comme elle n'avait pas eu depuis une semaine et demi. Pendant se temps la personne percuté ne se remettait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Elle regardait passivement le lieu par lequel la fleure de cerisier avait quitté le bâtiment. Godaim s'aperçus de la non activité devant sa porte ouverte.

**Tsunade : Ino ? Tu as besoin de me voir ?**

**Ino : Non… je voulais vo… non j'y vais.**

_Voilà, encore un chapitre qui se finit. J'ai passer vite fait la mission, parce que perso j'écris pas « les 1001 aventures des ninjas ». ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré le coté expéditif !_

**Moi j'ai trouvé ça long… [à taper -_-''] genre je legue mon temps une histoire qui n'est pas la mienne … Bon ok Bones me tiens compagnie pendant ce temps 3 !**


	23. Chap23 Le lecteur huileux

**Hell-Ska représentant : Moua aha, l'auteur ne peut toujours pas s'occuper de vous -_-'' alors j'dois le faire |-) et j'avoue que je prend tout mon temps =s . Désolé mais tapé les textes prend du temps [un peu] et j'en ai pas énormément ^^' **

Sakura arrivait chez elle, sauta au bras de son père, embrassa sa mère, raconta sa mission et surtout annonça que ce soir, même si elle venait juste de rentrer, elle ne dinerait pas avec eux. Ils étaient déçue, elle le savait et s'en voulait mais Ino lui manquait plus que tout. Son récit finit la fleure de cerisier s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

Tout d'abord la kunoichi s'effondra sur son lit. Ces derniers jours avaient étés fatiguant entre les chips et les 1001 aventures de l'homme barbu. Petit à petit, la pénombre et la fatigue firent sombrer l'adolescente dans le sommeil. Ce qui ne faisait pas partie des projets de celle-ci ou alors avec le projet « s'endormir dans les bras de sa petite amie. »

Les heures avançaient et la kunoichi ouvrit enfin les yeux.

_« M*rde j'me suis endormis ! »_

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son réveil. Une heure. Plus le temps de réfléchir, l'adolescente s'extirpa de son lit, prit une douche éclaire, choisit une tenu et malgré son retard, elle prit tout de même le temps de se maquiller, coiffer, parfumer. En aucun cas la fleure de cerisier pouvait négliger son apparence pour leur retrouvaille après un départ si peu agréable.

Ca y est elle était prête. Un dernier regard sur sa coiffure, un coup de main sur la robe pour effacer un mauvais pli et la kunoichi pouvait se mettre à arpenté les rues pour retrouver _cette_ maison. Son cœur reprenait vie, encore une fois il s'emballait à l'approche de la Yamanaka. L'adolescente commençait à rêver éveillée à leur retrouvaille tant attendu. Ce n'était plus qu'à une poignée de minute et ca la rendait folle. Une si longue non présence de la personne aimé, des retrouvailles si proche ça à de quoi rendre fou et au moment de trouver une solution pour entrez chez Ino cette folie lui fit perdre encore plus du temps.

La kunoichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, calma sa respiration encore et encore. La moindre petite chose la distrayait et lui faisait perdre son calme durement gagné.

_« Bon, espérons qu'elle ait apprit mon retour et qu'elle ait voulut que je vienne la voir… »_

La jeune fille s'était souvenu de cette vieille ruse, qu'elles avaient mit au point au début de leur relation. Une fenêtre juste déverrouiller qui permette à l'une l'autre avec un peu de leur habilité ninja d'entrer sans difficulté.

Hop, une pirouette faisant virevolter la kunoichi sur une branche. Percher, elle put apercevoir Ino, paisible, en train de dormir. La blonde avait l'air si tranquille, si belle. Ses cheveux en pagaille sur son visage la rendaient que plus mignonne. L'adolescente fondait de désir sur son arbre, pour mettre fin à ce supplice, elle continua ses pirouettes, la fenêtre était à son grand bonheur déverrouiller.

_« Elle m'attendait, elle voulait me voir ! »_

Doucement, l'adolescente s'approchait de la blonde endormit. Elle passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux couleur or, dégageant le visage de celle-ci. Sakura voulut l'embrasser mais une main venu se posée sur la sienne encore dans les cheveux de la Yamanaka.

**Ino : Sakura … ?**

**Sakura : Oui, c'est moi, j'avais envie de te voir.**

**[Ouvrant difficilement les yeux] Ino : T'es sûre ?**

**Sakura : Oui pourquoi cette question ? Je sais qu'on s'est quitté… étrangement mais tu m'as manqué.**

**Ino : Et tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu même pas regarder ?**

**Sakura : Quand ? J'ai fais mon rapport et je suis rentré chez moi…**

**Ino : C'est moi que tu as percuté, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu m'évitais.**

**Sakura : Non ! Jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !**

**Ino : Tu veux dormir là ?**

**Sakura : Oui, oui.**

**[Se glissant dans le lit d'Ino]Sakura : Mais d'abord, dit moi, c'était comment avec ce… tu sais ce… ka… ken…**

**Ino : Kenji ? Oh, lui, il était gay !**

Sakura embrassa sa blonde puis se fut autour d'Ino de l'embrasser. Les baisers tendre dévernirent vite passionnés puis fougueux. Les mains de Sakura glissèrent le long des formes de sa compagne et entreprit vite des gestes, des paroles plus intimes…

**********************************************************************************

**Maman d'Ino : Ino, debout t'as… **

**Ino : Maman ?**

**Maman d'Ino : Tiens, salut Sakura. Ca faisait longtemps. Ino, t'aurais put lui préparer un lit…**

**Sakura : Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, déjà que je n'aurais jamais du venir en pleine nuit.**

**Maman d'Ino : Oui, enfin ce n'est pas une excuse. En tout cas Ino, dépêche toi tu as cours. [Se casse]**

**Ino : Quel idée tu as eu de vouloir qu'on se rhabille. **

**Sakura : Tu me remerciera plus tard, on est déjà en retard !**

Bien évidemment Ino, elle, ne voulut pas se lever. Ca dut être Sakura qui dut attraper les bras pour la lever. La blonde profiteuse, en rajoutant et se laissa « tomber » dans les bras de la fleure de cerisier. Sakura, exaspéré, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde envieuse puis partis se préparer. Quelques secondes plus tard suivit de la flemmarde.

**********************************************************************************

**Voie : Hey Sakura ! **

**Sakura : Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Neji : Si mais Tsunade à accepter de me reprendre sous certaine condition.**

**Ino : Il en bave.**

**Neji : Bref, je dois y aller, juste on se retrouve Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Lee, Pein et d'autre encore ce midi à coté de chez Ichiraku. Libre à vous de venir. A bientôt.**

**Sakura : Ok ! A bientôt.**

Après cette courte discutions, le petit groupe se dispersa vers de nouveau cours, stage ou toutes sortes de moyen destiné à étudier la médecine.

Les cours étaient longs sans Ino. Ce professeur avait l'air bête à se dandiner dans tous les sens, sois disant imitant les dégâts causés par certaine blessure. Non, c'est faux, il savait très bien mimer une paralysie. Cela est, que son cours l'empêcher de pouvoir apprécié le charme de sa petite amie alors c'était une bonne raison pour l'humilié… dans sa tête…

Une sonnerie retentie, la kunoichi qui avait durement abandonné ses pensées pour Ino et avait réussi à se plonger dans le cours sur « les dégâts causé par une paralysie » en fut tiré par ce bruit strident.

Mais de nature calme, la kunoichi se contenta de ranger tranquillement ses affaires, d'adresser quelques « A plus tard » et de calmement quitté le bâtiment en direction de la devanture de l'académie.

Un attroupement s'était créé, évidemment on entendait Kiba et Naruto se battre pour… Hinata qui n'était pas loin leur demandant d'arrêter mais d'une façon inaudible. Sakura aperçus la détresse de celle-ci, la fixa d'un regard compatissant. Ino, ne voyant que la fleure de cerisier remarqua que ce regard n'était pas pour elle. Pas de jalousie, elle voulait faire ce que Sakura ne pouvait pas faire à cause de la distance.

**Ino : NARUTO, KIBA, arrêter de crier. **

**Naruto : …**

**Kiba :…**

Sakura sourie à celle qui venait de rétablir le calme, elle appréciait le geste. Maintenant, elle était au niveau du groupe qui reprenait petit à petit une conversation dans une ambiance sereine. Naruto abandonna Kiba pour se positionner derrière Hinata et passa ses bras au dessus de celle-ci.

**Lee : Salut Sakura ! Ca va ?! On ne s'est pas vu depuis… on s'est croisé à ma fête mais sinon… c'était… cette fête chez les Hyuga.**

**Sakura : Hm… Oui, c'est vrai…**

**Lee : Et j'voulais savoir est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on aille, mange ensemble ?**

**Sakura : Oublie ça !**

**Ino : Salut ! ****Tu m'as manqué. **

**Voie : Hé Ino ! Can you venir me voir.**

**Ino : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Sakura : Hm… Ino ?**

**Ino : C'est… Kenji**

**Kenji : Je peux te voir ?**

La blonde se tourna vers son amie, attendant une approbation, qu'elle obtenu par un sourire lumineux.

Le dernier arrivant et la blonde partirent tous deux dans un café. Ino, intriguait par cette venu soudaine questionna son ami.

**Kenji : Ma mère a apprit pour Hitoshi et moi du coup elle m'a envoyé ici avec l'accord de ta mère pour que « je change de bord. »**

**Ino : Ah dur…**

**Kenji : Eh je crois qu'elle espère… Qu'avec toi …**

**Ino : Je voix l'genre. Oh déjà deux heures… Désolé faut que je retourne en cours.**

**Kenji : Tu finis à quelle heure ?**

**Ino : 18heure.**

La jeune fille s'éclipsa. En réalité, elle n'était pas en retard du tout. Elle reprenait à la demi mais l'envi de croisé Sakura surpassé amplement celle de d'écouter Kenji.

Quand elle l'aperçut, la blonde saisit le bras de Sakura, la trainant dans les toilettes. Vérifia que personne ne s'y trouvait et embrassa tendrement la fleure de cerisier.

**Ino : Tu m'as manqué.**

**Sakura : Toi aussi. Alors to…**

La kunoichi n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que les lèvres de sa petite amie vinrent heurter les siennes suivit… d'une sonnerie… Celle des cours.

Elles durent cesser leur accolade puis se quitter.

**********************************************************************************

18heure, fin des cours. Nos deux héroïnes finissaient leurs dernières heure ensemble. Le duo put donc découvrir ensemble, un magnifique jeune homme, des cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, des traits à la fois carré et séducteur. Un sourire blanchâtre fait de dent parfaitement ranger. Des yeux noisette, un menton en amande.  
Sakura l'avait déjà vu, quelques heures avant. Mais la beauté du jeune homme ne lui avait pas parut si flagrante. L'homme passa gracieusement sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre sa méche  
qui retomba plus brillante, une grâce pouvait se voir dans le moindre cheveu de l'adolescent.

**Kenji : Hey Ino ! J'suis venu te chercher, ça te fait plaisir j'espère.**

**Ino : C'est gentil. J'te présente Sakura.**

**Kenji : Enchanté Sakura, es-tu une amie d'Ino pour avoir la chance d'être à ses cotés ?**

**Sakura : En fait…**

**Ino : C'est ma petite amie.**

**[Le visage du jeune homme se crispa, affichant une expression à la fois comme si il ne comprenait pas, à la fois comique]**

**Sakura : …**

**Kenji : Je ne peux qu'approuvait que deux aussi jolie demoiselle soit ensemble.**

**[Blasé] Sakura : Ino, on j'dois me dépêcher.**

**Kenji : Bien, on te raccompagne puis on va faire un tour, ca te va Ino ?**

_« J'vais lui mettre mon poing dans sa tête à ce c*n » pensa Sakura_

**Ino : Ok**

_« Et elle ne réagit pas à son plan drague ! » _

Tout trois prirent la route vers la maison Haruno. Sakura en profita pour en apprendre plus sur cette beauté masculine qui tournait dangereusement autour de sa compagne. Du sang noble, un clan ninja très respecté, un nom connu des quatre coins du pays où il logeait. Un charisme de séducteur. Rien qui rassurait la fleure de cerisier. Mais celle-ci savait que peu importe le jeu que jouerait cet adolescent, Sakura avait une confiance aveugle envers sa compagne et pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.

Ou du moins en apparence… Avant de la quitté Sakura susurra à l'oreille de sa petite amie qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce 'type' et encore moins tout les compliments qu'il faisait à la blonde.  
Ino, trouva ces remarques amusantes, limite touchante que sa compagne soit jalouse.

Sakura, elle rentra et fonça à la fenêtre de sa chambre. De là elle pouvait voir sa petite amie partir et le jeune homme la taquinait passant son bras autour de son cou tout d'abord pour l'embêter en la décoiffant puis en « oubliant » de retirer son bras. Ino ne réagit pas, ce bras autour d'elle ne la dérangeait pas…

_Ca y est encore un chapitre finit. J'ai un peu vagué au niveau de mes idées. J'espère que le tout ne fait pas du n'importe quoi dans votre tête, dans la mienne c'est claire. _

**Eh ouai encore un chapitre si gentiment tapé by ME !! xD je sert à rien, je ne suis que les mains écoutant un cerveau |-) m'ouai ba mm si je ne fais que taper les chap. j'espère que ca vous a plus ^^ **


	24. Chap24 Le métal à carte de chat

Sakura était allongée sur son lit à penser à tout et à rien. Les cours, _ce_ mec, la mission, le beau temps, les chips de Choji… Elle s'ennuyait, son travail finit, sa chambre rangé astiqué, son livre finit, la kunoichi s'ennuyait à mourir. Sortir était même impensable, il pleuvait à torrent… L'adolescente décida de descendre, voir si ses parents avec quelque chose qui pouvait la distraire… Sa mère faisait joyeusement la vaisselle, ce qui la déprimait encore plus et son père… une partie d'échec en solo.

La jeune fille s'avança et prit place en face de son père, lui proposa une partie.

**Père : Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas consacré du temps pour jouer aux échecs.**

**Sakura : C'est parce que je gagne à chaque fois…**

**Père : Tu as l'air bien triste. Un chagrin d'amour ?**

**Sakura : Papa !**

**Père : Tu sais, ça ne propose pas de problème à ta mère et moi que tu fréquentes quelqu'un. **

**Sakura : Pa…**

**Père : Non mais je dis ça parce qu'on voit jamais de garçon à la maison.**

**Sakura : Joues…**

**Père : Mais Sakura tu es une grande fille….**

Voilà que le père de Sakura entama, en solo, une discussion sur les petits copains… S'il savait…  
Sakura trouva dans un sens cette situation amusante, comment réagirait il si elle lui apprenait, là maintenant, que la personne de sa vie n'était non pas un garçon mais une fille.

Soudain la kunoichi fut sauvé de cette discussion qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille. Un bruit de cloche raisonna à la porte. Son père se leva et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

**Père : Tieeeeens ! Ca faisait longtemps ! **

**Voie : Oh, un peu avant le départ en mission de Sakura, d'ailleurs elle est là ?**

**Père : Oui, bien sûre, je m'en doutais que ce n'étais pas moi à qui tu venais rendre visite. Sakura ! Ino est là.**

**Sakura : C'EST VRAI ? Hum… c'est vrai ? Cool ! On reprendra notre discussion plus tard papa !**

La fleure de cerisier s'empressa de se rendre dans l'entrée, de saisir la main de la nouvelle arrivante et de trainer celle-ci dans sa chambre.

La haut, Ino retira ses vêtement trempés, se retrouva en sous vêtement sur le lit, demandant à Sakura des vêtements sec.

**Sakura : T'es bien comme ça !**

**Ino : Oui, si tes parents viennent, ils vont penser la même chose. Ils vont me laisser vagabonder à travers ta maison en sous vêtement ! Allez donne moi d'quoi m'habiller, j'ai affronté la pluie pour te voir !**

**Sakura : [Se jetant sur Ino, s'appuyant sur ces avants bras] C'est gentil ! [Embrassant Ino]**

**Ino : [rendant le baiser, tout en se levant emportant Sakura] Allez dépêche toi j'ai froid …**

**Sakura : [Cherchant dans sa commode] Hm… Depuis quand t'es pas d'humeur ?**

**Ino : J'ai toujours envie de toi mais après avoir écouté l'histoire de Kenji, je n'aimerai pas qu'on m'envoie je sais trop où. On s'est d'jà fait griller pas mal de fois… **

**Sakura : A propos de ce « Kenji », t'es sûre qu'il est gay ?**

**Ino : Ba oui, j'voix pas pourquoi il mentirait. Pourquoi**

**Sakura : Je le trouve très… tactile et aventureux avec toi… **

**Ino : Jalouse ?**

**Sakura : Non, sérieux, il vient te chercher, est bien content quand je parts, la réaction qu'il a eut quand tu lui à dis pour nous…**

**Ino : T'as pas confiance ?**

**Sakura : Si mais j'aime pas qu'on te tourne autour. Tu manges là ce soir ?**

**Ino : Hm… Je… vais au restaurent avec ma famille et…**

**Sakura : Et ?**

**Ino : Kenji…**

Sakura fit semblant que cette déclaration ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais elle sentit se pincement au cœur…

***************

Dans la soirée Ino l'avait abandonné pour son dîner.

La blonde s'aventura à nouveau sous la pluie pour retrouver son « chez elle », méditant sur cet heureuse heures passait en la compagnie de Sakura, jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce sourire, de ce rire. De ces baisers, de ces accolades.

**Ino : Je suis rentré !**

**Kenji : Enfin ! Tu m'as manqué !**

**Ino : A ce propos il faut que je te parle. Mais plus tard, d'abord je vais me préparer. **

**Kenji : Prends ton temps, je t'attends.**

La discussion finit, Ino prit congé pour se préparer au dîner. Une fois prête, l'heure du dîner approchait… De quelques minutes. Elle descendit les marches, Kenji n'en revenait pas, le chignon que s'était fait Ino, le kimono qu'elle avait enfilé la rendait plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**Kenji : Waou, tu es splendide et ce parfum… **

**Ino : Arreeete, il faut que je te parle.**

**Kenji : Je suis toute ouïe. **

**Ino : A propos de tous ces compliments, tout ça…**

**Kenji : Oui ? Tu veux un câlin ?**

**Ino : S'il te plait… Il faut que tu arrêtes.**

**Kenji : Oh… Sakura ?**

**Ino : Oui.**

**Kenji : Elle ne te fait pas confiance… **

**Ino : Si mais en y repensant, j'apprécierai pas que quelqu'un se conduise ainsi avec elle.**

**Kenji : Ah ah ah ! Je comprends qu'elle face attention à une si belle fleure.**

**Ino : Hum… Ah... euh… bon on y va ?**

**Kenji : Je te suis ! **

*****************

Aussitôt fait, aussitôt dit. Les deux jeunes récupérèrent les parents Yamanaka et partirent tous en cœur au restaurent. Un restaurant très chique, imposant une tenue, une jolie petite musique bordant votre repas, un serveur dans un costume reflétant l'exigence du lieu. La « petite famille » prit place, choisit avec soin des plats soigneusement préparés et le repas qui promettait d'être long aux yeux de la kunoichi pouvait débuter.

Comme elle s'y attendait des remarques déplacées sur sa vie sentimental soit disant comprenant le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Aucune opposition de la part du concerné ce qui étonna la blonde. Elle, elle se contentait d'un silence, ou d'un sourire ironique.

Et quand le repas arriva enfin à terme, au moment de payer l'addition, ses parents proposèrent aux deux jeunes d'aller faire une promenade, seul, bien entendu.

**Kenji : Quel belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ino : …**

**Kenji : Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi.**

**Ino : Désolé, j'étais partie ailleurs.**

**Kenji : Ah ah ah, toujours à rêver. Je suis bête, ce n'est pas ma compagnie que tu recherches mais celle de cette autre beauté.**

**Ino : Non, si, je ne dis pas non à être en sa compagnie mais je peux bien me passer un peu d'elle.**

**Kenji : Quel chance j'ai, la plus belle de Konoha aime passer du temps avec moi !**

Et le jeune homme continua ses compliments à tout ce que pouvais répondre la blonde. Au faire et à mesure qu'il déballait ses phrases destiné à adoucir la receveuse, celle-ci s'endormait au bord du lac, sur l'herbe fraiche, bercé par le vent qui parcourait son corps.

**Kenji : Waaaa, je craque elle est trop belle quand elle dort.**

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, déposa sa veste noire, parfaitement tailler à sa carrure sur la fleure. Par la suite, l'adolescent déposa sa tête sur ses mains plongée dans l'herbe.

Une petite demi heure plus tard la blonde récupéré connaissance, elle avait du mal à réaliser pourquoi le sommeil l'avait atteinte sans raison valable. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la blonde voulut méditer la dessus, celle-ci réalisa à son grand désespoir que c'était parce qu'elle était bien.

Après avoir réalisé ce fait, la Yamanaka simula son réveil, reçut quelques flatteries et demanda à rentrer, ce que le jeune homme accepta le sourire aux lèvres.

Arriver devant la boutique de fleure par laquelle on pouvait accéder à la maison Yamanaka, Ino n'entra pas, ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui attendait poliment en tenant à l'aide de son bras la porte.

Sans prévenir, la blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

**Ino : Merci pour cette soirée, c'était agréable mais là j'ai quelqu'un à voir.**

Elle sentit des papillons s'affolaient dans son ventre, cette envie si soudaine de retourner chez les Haruno lui donnait des ailles, chaque saut finissait un peu plus haut. Le vent lui soufflait en plein visage mais, malgré sa coquetterie cela ne l'affecté pas. Un seul objectif : Sakura, rien d'autre.

Une pirouette sur une autre, la fenêtre qui n'était jamais bloquer lui fit une entrée dans la maison et voilà la jeune fille était debout dans la chambre… vide.  
Une heure trente sonnait et pourtant, alors qu'on ne l'avait prévenu d'aucune fête ou autre animation particulière et pire encore la désiré lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait rien.

Cette réflexion peu poussé prit fin lorsqu'un bruit retentit, un rire, des voies et surtout, le soulagement de la Yamanaka.

En bas se tenait un magnifique portrait de famille, un père aimant tenant sa fille dans ses bras, face à une mère qui avait opté pour un sourire pétillant. Tout ce petit groupe autour d'un thé à raconter souvenir sur souvenir. Le rire gener de Sakura à raconter tous ces souvenirs embarrassant agitaient de plus en plus les papillons que ressentait la blonde. Ce spectacle était agréable à regarder, elle ne s'en lacer pas cette joie, cette bonne humeur, cette ambiance chaleureuse. Être spectatrice ne la dérangeait pas, elle aurait voulu le rester mais la transe produite par ce bonheur, qui la rendait que plus amoureuse, la fit maladroitement bouger entrainer un bruit puis les regards de la joyeuse petite famille.

**Mère : Ino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ça ne va pas ?**

**Ino : Si, si désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

**Mère : C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas viens. T'asseoir avec nous.**

La blonde hésita. Sakura voulait peut être passé une soirée tranquille avec sa famille. Non, c'est faux et ça la blonde le su en croisant son regard, lui aussi était aussi chaleureux que la situation. Elle se leva et prit place sur un des coussins jonchant le sol, on lui servit une tasse de thé ou plutôt juste le support. La théière était vide, poliment la blonde saisit l'objet et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

L'eau remplissait le pot tenu par la blonde qui s'en ennuyait. Soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Pas besoin de regarder qui lui embrasser tendrement le cou puis bientôt les lèvres.

**Ino : Je t'aime.**

**Sakura : Ino, l'eau.**

**Ino : merde !**

Cassant tout le romantisme Ino se retourna manquant de faire valser son coude dans la tête de Sakura, abaissa le levier du robinet, mit l'eau sur le feu et se retourna prête à saisir la fleure de cerisier à nouveau. Perdu, elle était partit. Une provocation qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer lorsqu'elles montraient se coucher.

**Père : Ino, laisse tomber le thé. On va aller se coucher, on n'aura pas pu beaucoup parler mais demain midi tu reste manger avec nous ?**

**Ino : Oui bien sûre !**

Même si elle appréciait la compagnie des parents Haruno, elle préférait la compagnie de la fille.

Celle qu'elle suivit, calmement dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ino prit soin de bien fermer la porte, ce qui étonna sa compagne qui se retourna pour voir le manège.

**Sakura : Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Elle est fermé la pooooooooorte**

La fleure de cerisier n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'Ino l'avait saisit par la taille dans un élan plus que soudain comme un rugbyman plaquerait son adversaire.

**Ino : Tu vas regretter de m'avoir abandonné !**

**Sakura : Quoi ?**

**Ino : Oui, oui dans la cuisine !**

Sans pitié la Yamanaka se mit à chatouiller son amie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à en pleurer. Il fallait l'arrêter, c'était horrible mais l'attaquante avait prévu le coup en plaçant ses genoux sur ses mains. N'avait elle qu'a subir les chatouilles juste en ayant la possibilité de supplié l'attaquante ? Combien de temps ce supplice allait durée, c'était trop dur, Sakura prit une solution révolutionnaire. Elle embrassa son ennemie qui cessa son attaque sans attendre. Surprise, elle perdit le contrôle de la situation et se retrouva à son tour en mauvaise posture, Sakura assise sur son ventre, les mains empoignées par celle de sa gentille tortionnaire. Et inutile de rivaliser avec la force de l'élève de Tsunade, c'était sans espoir.

**Sakura : Je t'ai eu !**

**Ino : T'as triché !**

**Sakura : Je te libère si tu me raconte tout les compliments que cet abruti à put te faire !**

**Ino : Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais y veut pas. En même temps je suis si parfaite**

**Sakura : C'est à moi de dire ça, de toi c'est étrange ! Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, là j'ai autre chose à te proposer !**

**Ino : Ca m'intéresse ! Quoi ?**

La blonde fixait sa petite amie qui approchait doucement ses lèvres des siennes, puis qui s'unir. Le baiser, d'abord tendre devint, vite très vite fougueux. Sakura, toujours dans une position de dominatrice, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du buste de la jeune fille pour la laisser se redresser.

Tout deux assise n'arrêter pas leur baiser pendant que Sakura, retirait lentement le haut de sa petite amie. Une chose en entrainant une autre, les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent vite nues à découvrir tout de l'autre, prévoyant une nuit fatigante…

****************************

**Voie : Sakura ! Sakura !**

**Sakura : Hm…. Quoi ? Merde, Ino réveille toi !**

**Ino : Quoooooooooooooi ? Tu voix pas que j'dors ?**

**Sakura : Tais toi, ma mère arrive bouge toi.**

Une chasse au trésor débuta, il fallait restituer une tenue correcte avant que Maman Sakura arrive. L'une était sous le lit dans l'espoir de rattraper sa culotte, l'autre refermer son kimono dans un instant de panique lui donnant une tête étrange.

**Mère : Faut arrêter les veiller si tu te lève si tard.**

**Sakura : Mamaaan**

**Mère : Ca ne me dérange pas mais y a un jeune homme qui veut voir Ino.**

**Ino : J'arrive dans un instant, excuser moi pour le dérangement, peu importe qui c'est, il n'a pas à débarquer ici.**

**Mère : Il n'y a pas de problème Ino.**

La porte fermée de nouveau, Ino relança la recherche pour trouver ses derniers vêtements. Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre sur un superbe soleil et en dessous de cette magnifique boule de feu, quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

**Kenji : Salut Sakura ! Ino est là ?**

_Voilà, encore un chapitre ^^. Il vous a plu j'espère. Bon l'histoire prend beaucoup de place |-) et surtout traine en longueur, j'pense que j'en ai encore pour 4, 5 chapitres =)_

**Hell-Ska représentent : Moua aha j'ai galérer à tout taper (Commentaire Inutile] **


	25. Chap 25 Artémis aux pays des elfes

_Bon me revoilà après cette longue absence… Merci pour les reviews. En revanche je pensai déjà mettre un terme à cette fic. Maintenant j'en suis sûre ^^ ma motivation s'est envolé. Je me saurai bien arrêter de suite mais un sentiment parasite de « pas fini » c'est insupportable xD donc je vais la terminer. J'espère ne pas trop abîmer la fin qui se fera sans doute en trois chapitres environ. [Plus ou moins on verra ^^]_

______________________________

Si Sakura aurait put, son poing aurait finit dans la tête d'ange ténébreux de son interlocuteur. Mais il fallut que celui-ci soit un ami de la personne qu'elle tenait le plus. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel, d'élancer son bras en direction de la rechercher.

**Sakura: Ino ? Ma chérie. Quelqu'un veut te voir.**

**Ino: Tu verrai ta tête c'est trop mignon !! C'est Kenji n'est-ce pas ?**

**Sakura: Oui, youhou !**

Sakura s'élança sur son lit, tout en observant sa tendre prendre son ex-place.

**Kenji: Salut beauté ! Tes parents nous propose d'aller pic-niquer à un la, je sais plus lequel. Mais si tu es trop occupé…**

**Ino: Non, c'est bon à la maison à quel heure ?**

Ino faufiné les derniers détail pendant que Sakura frappé un oreiller imaginant la tête de cette ahuri dessus. Tellement prise à balancer à voie basse mille et une malédiction que l'Haruno de s'aperçus pas que celle à qui elle offrait corps et âme avait refermer la fenêtre, s'était assise dernière et regarder avec amusement le combat Sakura VS Oreiller.

**Ino: Et mon cœur ? Il t'a fait quoi l'oreiller ?**

Surprise en plein lançage de malédiction Sakura se laissa tomber en arriére, de façon à apercevoir, d'en bas, le visage de celle qu'elle aimé. La blonde trouvant cette situation agréable passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura, les caressants délicatement, attendant patiemment une réponse.

**Sakura: Désolé mais je le supporte pas !**

**Ino: L'oreiller ?**

**Sakura: Ino s'il te plaît… Je te fais confiance mais il te tourne autour je vais vraiment l'expl…**

**Ino: T'inquiète pas, je vais lui demander de partir.**

**Sakura: C'est vrai ?!**

**Ino: Oui, si un garçon te tournai autour comme ça j'aurai déjà mis mon poing dans sa tête.**

**Sakura: Tu m'en veux pas, parce que t'avais quand même l'air de l'apprécier, en ami.**

**Ino: Et alors toi je t'aime, c'est plus important.**

Toucher par cette attention Sakura saisit le visage de son interlocutrice et y déposa un langoureux baisé avant que celle-ci vienne la rejoindre, allongé face à face en s'échangeant de tendre embrassade.

______________________

**Ino: Mon cœur il est onze heure.**

**Sakura: Et alors ?**

**Ino: Faut que j'ailles viré Kenji.**

**Sakura: Ah dans ce cas…**

Toute deux descendirent puis marchèrent jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Là Sakura déroba un dernier baiser et laissa filer celle qu'elle aimé. En se retournant elle eut le plaisir de tomber sur un regard inquisiteur.

**Sakura: Aaaaah… Maman t'étais pas censé être au travail.**

**Mum': Si j'étais censée mais j'avais décidé de prendre un jour de repos.**

**Sakura: Maman…**

**Mum': Ca fait combien de temps ?!**

**Sakura: Hum… Trois mois…Mais…**

**Mum': Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'vais pas te jeter de la maison ou je ne sais quoi que tu aurais pu t'imaginer qui t'a pousser à me le cacher.**

**Sakura: Ca te dérange pas ?! **

**Mum': Que ca ne me dérange pas c'est une chose mais je m'y habituerai, il faudra juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire. **

**Sakura: Maman, t'es vraiment génial !!!**

**Mum': Je sais ma chérie aller vient faire un câlin à ta maman.**

Elle ne se fit pas prier Sakura, au bord des larmes, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. La remerciant à multiple reprise de ne pas le prendre mal.

Plus tard les femme Haruno prirent le repas en famille rythmé d'un interrogatoire sur Ino/Sakura de la part de la plus âgée. Celle-ci fut heureuse d'apprendre que son unique fille avait trouvé le bonheur, même si c 'était dans les bras d'une fille.

L'après midi arriva vite à la grande satisfaction de Sakura. Elle avait cour donc Ino avait cour donc Ino ne serait pas avec Kenji donc Ino serait avec elle. Inutile de préciser que leur retrouvaille se firent en tant que simple amies. A leur grand désespoir, bien que ce n'était pas insoutenable du fait de la bonne humeur de Sakura. Pétillante comme jamais elle fit part des récents évènements entre deux cours.

La fleure de cerisier avait reprit son sérieux, voyons, elle aimait tout de même étudier. Petite touche de noir dans cette atmosphère dégoulinant d'amour: « Kenji n'avait toujours pas était expédié chez lui. » C'était pour ce soir et à cause de lui notre héroïne ne pourrait pas voir sa compagne de la journée.

Enfin ça resté une bonne journée, même si une soirée mouvementé s'annonça à leur insu…

Quand les cours arrivèrent à bout, que la moitié des élèves étaient effondrés de fatigue, que Sakura était la seul à encore avoir la main levé, la sonnerie retenti. Une vague d'élève déballa comme un troupeau de mammouth les marches de l'estrades puis celle de l'établissement.

Dehors le temps se couvrait petit à petit en accord à l'humeur de Sakura que présagé l'arrivé du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. La jeune fille encore ignorante de cet événement descendait tranquillement les marches faisant fuser son regard dans tous les sens en espérant trouver une certaine blonde. Cette fois-ci il n'aurait peut être mieux fallut ne pas la trouver. Ino était dans une accolade langoureuse avec Kenji. Son cœur se serra, son poings fit de même. Ses pieds n'avançait plus devant cet écœurante scène.

_« Allez calme toi Sakura. Elle le vire se soir… Mais cette façon qu'elle a de lui dir bonjour… Raaaaaaa ! J'ai pas à être jalouse et j'ai confiance en elle. »_

Sakura se calma, ou du moins en apparence, prit une grande respiration, arbora un visage innocent et s'avança vers les deux amis en pleine conversation sur les cucurbitacée.

**« _Kenji: Mais si je te promet, j'ai vu un cucurbitacée qui te ressemblait avec ces petites pinces qui…**

**_Sakura: le cucurbitacée est un fruit. Répondit gaiement Sakura.**

_« Abruti » _accompagna cette phrase dans les pensées de Sakura.

**_ Kenji: Aaaah et bien j'ai vu un mollusque à ton effigie**

**_Sakura: Les mollusques n'ont pas de pi…**_-reçoit la main d'Ino sur la bouche-_

**_Ino: Tu me montreras ça un jour, je serais contente de rencontre un MOLLUSQUE qui me ressemble. **

**_Kenji: Je te taquine tu es bien plus belle qu'un mollusque**

Sakura bouillonnait, l'homme ne cessé de fixait _sa _conjointe, il en était à lui faire des compliments en SA présence, tenait il à mourir ? N'était il pas au courant qu'elle fut l'élève du Kage et que la force de celle-ci lui avait était inculqué ? Elle en était à un point ou un petit mot trop gentille mettrait le feu au poudre et dans son cas à son poing.

**« Kenji: Hey Sakura ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, t'es toute rouge.**

**_Sakura: Non ça va très bien, je vais aller m'entraîner, évacué toute cette énergie en moi.**

**_Ino: Sakura…**

**_Sakura: A plus tard Ino, ma fenêtre est toujours ouverte la nuit. **

**_Ino: Ok on se parle ce soir. »**

Et la fleure de cerisier fit volte face, le visage crispé. Cette fureur en elle, ce mec, son accent, sa beauté. Voilà ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Ce garçon était un dieu, même elle le trouvait beau et pourtant ses sentiments à l'égard de celui-ci n'était pas favorable à cette déduction. Une confiance aveugle s'était introduite dans la relation des deux jeunes fille et pourtant Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr ce jeune homme. Une chose tout à fait naturel en fin de compte, Sakura aime Ino et Kenji tourne autour de Ino…

La kunoichi venait d'arriver dans une grande salle sous le grand bâtiment destiné au kage. Dans ces sous sols se trouvait une grande salle d'entraînement privée. Sakura eu la clef à l'époque ou son sensei n'était d'autre que Tsunade en personne. Elles allaient fréquemment dans cette salle lorsque le temps était inconfortable. L'adolescente faisait usage des grand pilier de bois pour extériorisé sa colère. Ses coups devenaient petit à petit moins précis, plus violent, plus fougueux. La haine de ce garçon lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point elle aimait Ino, à quel point ce serait difficile de la perdre.

**« Tsunade: Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?**

**_Sakura: Oh, bonsoir Tsunade-Sama, j'étais venu m'entraîner un peu **

**_Tsunade: Très bien mais ne t'épuise pas à la tache. Il est déjà 21h tu sais.**

**_Sakura: 21heure ?! Vous avez raison je crois que je vais y aller.»**

La kunoichi s'empara de ses affaires. S'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsque Tsunade l'interpella. Le Kage lui expliqua qu'une mission très importante serait bientôt d'actualité et qu'elle apprécierai que son élève en face partie, qu'il faudrait qu'elles en reparlent dans les jours avenir. Sakura acquiesça et quitta une fois pour toute la salle d'entraînement. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle et elle devait dîner avec ses parents ce soir. Ceux-ci s'interrogèrent sur son retard lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle.

**« Un entraînement qui a durée plus longtemps que prévu »**

Elle aurait bien dit la vérité, qu'elle avait besoin de se dépenser mais ses parents chéri seraient parti dans un délire fou sur le pourquoi du comment, qu'il faut qu'elle fasse attention à elle, que loupé un repas pour un ninja est mauvais pour son équilibre. Bref un tas de sujet don elle n'avait absolument pas le courage d'aborder. Une douche était amplement plus plaisant. Le bonheur de l'eau chaude et relaxant qui coulait sur sa peau l'absorba entièrement dans un moment de béatitude. Sa mère avait beau lui répéter que le repas était prêt, la kunoichi n'entendit rien. Il fallut que son père tambourine à la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'elle daigne enfin faire attention à ce qui l'entouré. A contre cœur elle sortit de sa délicieuse douche, saisit un kimono et s'abonna à un repas qui dépassé ses espérances. Des plats préparer avec amour imprégnait la cuisine d'odeur toutes aussi succulentes les unes que les autres, reflétant l'ardeur des mets se trouvant à porter de vue. La kunoichi en avait l'eau à la bouche mais un doute planait au-dessus d'elle.

_« Pourquoi s'être donnée tant de mal ? Juste parce qu'elle sait pour Ino et moi ? »_

La réponse serait bientôt donné. Oui, le dessert venait d'être servie dans la bonne humeur. Mr Haruno ravi des plats et une journée pas trop fatiguante au travail, Sakura calmé, soulagé et aussi heureuse que son père de la nourriture. Quant à Mme Haruno, elle, avait une idée bien tête. Lorsqu'elle offrit ses boule de coco faite maison qu'elle se rassit, elle attendit que ses deux hôtes prirent le temps d'apprécié le plat pour annoncer comme si de rien était.

**« Chéri ta fille est amoureuse d'Ino. Elles sont très heureuse ensemble. »**

Mr Haruno manqua de s'étouffer, il dégluti bruyamment ce qu'il était en train de manger pendant que Sakura laissa tomber sa fourchette qui atterrit sur le sol avant de se figer.

**« Mr Haruno: Comment ?**

**_Sakura: Oui ! Comment ?**

**_Mme: Oh vous avez tout les deux compris, désolé ma chéri mais tu sais très bien que je ne cacherai rien à ton père.**

**_Mr : Ah… Merci ma chérie, hum… eu… Je sais pas trop quoi dir… Je suis un peu prit au dépourvu… **

**_Sakura: Papa… Tu devais pas l'apprendre si brusquement… **

**_Mr: Non c'est rien, t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu sous le choc… Mais tu es notre fille chérie et ta mère a l'air déjà très compatissante alors je ferai sans doute de même… Laisse moi juste le temps**

**_Mme: Je lui ai dit la même chose.**

**_Mr: Enfin quelque part j'aimais bien ce petit Naruto… »**

L'homme de la maison digéré tranquillement la nouvelle et faire et à mesure du repas. La maison semblé reprendre son rythme, les petits plat venaient à bout, les discutions devenait moins construite. Sakura sentait le désir de voir ce Kenji se faire remballé. Alors, dé qu'une occasion se présenta, la kunoichi prit discrètement la fuite.

Ino devait allez, à nouveau aller au restaurant accompagné de sa famille et du garçon aux cheveux ébène. La bas les discutions n'avaient pas plus d'intérêt que dans la maison Haruka. Et une certaine blonde s'ennuyait à mourir, elle avait une tache à accomplir, une seul et ça devait lui voler sa soirée…

**_Mme Y.: Ino il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose de sérieux.**

**_Mr. Y.: Chérie non…**

**_Mme Y.: Oh ! T'inquiète pas. Donc je disais, enfin on disait. Kenji et moi avions pensé que vous pourriez vous marier.**

La phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un boulet de canon qui lui arrivait en pleine face. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à une tel demande. Puis ''on''. Ino n'avait pas rêvé, c'était Kenji et elle qui avait eu cette superbe idée. Elle vit rouge, la jeune fille pensait avoir trouver un frère et ce prétendu au poste lui voyait en elle une femme. Le restaurant put assisté à un torrent d'insultes. Elle se sentait trahi, triste, énervé. La blonde était dans tous ces états, les larmes lui berçaient les yeux, sa main vola dans la face du soit disant frère et ses jambes prirent la direction de la porte.

_____________________________________________________________

Le village plongée dans la nuit reconnu ses habitudes. Les fêtards commencer à perdre pied, les plus âgées rentraient se coucher, les enfants étaient dans l'autre monde. Mais dans cette histoire qui recommence chaque soir, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux d'or digne d'une princesse de conte de fée tambouriné à une porte. Non celle de son prince charmant mais de _sa _princesse.

Son visage soumis aux abîmes de sa tristesse ne pouvait plus tenté de caché sa peine. Elle était trop forte, elle avait idéalisé son ami et il l'avait trahi. En lui, elle avait trouver quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué et apprendre que ce confort trouvé n'était que le fruit d'une manipulation de prince des ténèbres.

Lorsqu'enfin on lui ouvrit, les visages adultes qui lui firent face ne posèrent pas de question face à la demande qui n'avait pas besoin d'être suggérée. Ino put grimper les escaliers comme si de banal laquais lui avait ouvert la porte. Mais ce détail lui paraissait insignifiant. Epuisée de pleurer, épuisée d'avoir vagabondé des heures et des heures dans le village, épuisée de cette affreuse soirée la princesse voulait retrouver la seul chose capable de lui faire retrouver la paix, physiquement et moralement.

La porte ouverte avec une telle fureur aurait réveiller un mort. Dans ce cas ce ne fut qu'une endormie. Surprise de l'interruption si brutale de son sommeil Sakura s'éjecta de son lit, retombant sur ses deux pieds et adopta une posture défensive. Posture qui s'estompa vite, Sakura remarqua dans la lumière de la lune que sa petite amie était anéanti. Que le peu de force qui restait à celle-ci lui permettait de verser ses larmes en silence.

La jeune Haruno s'approcha comme si un animal blessé implorer de l'aide mais qu'une approche trop brusque lui vaudrait une morsure. Lorsqu'elle vit que son animal était des plus docile, ses bras entourèrent celui-ci accompagné de tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait faire en un simple geste. Et doucement les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus espacé. Lorsque qu'elles arrivèrent à bout, si ce n'est une apparaissait de temps à autre, Sakura saisit la main de Ino et la tira tout d'abord hésitante, de peur que ce soit trop tôt, et quand elle sentit qu'aucune résistance faisait face Sakura finit par s'asseoir sur son lit entraînant Ino. Puis dans l'action les deux se laissèrent tomber dans le lit pour se glisser sous la couette et quelques minutes plus tard imiter tous ces enfants qui dormaient depuis déjà bien longtemps.

_Wouf… Il m'a fallut deux semaines pour écrire cette daube x) … Ba plus du tout motivé on y peut rien c'est la vie ça arrive xD ._

_Mais laisser une histoire sans fin c'est pire, (C'est pas la fin, sans doute au prochain chapitre ;) } Pas envi d'être parasiter par ce sentiment de -non finit– ^^_

_Sur ce, je dis pas à quand … Parce que je suis toujours à la bour =D (Ca aussi c'est la vie)_


	26. Chap 26 Fin numéro II

_Fin des Fleures de Konoha n°2_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit la fic. Mais celle-ci s'éternisant il était temps d'y mettre fin. Cette seconde fin entre en jeu étant donné que la '1' était vraiment mauvaise est était là dans le seul but de ne pas laisser un vide si je ne me remotivais pas …_

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata: Naruto tu es prêt ? On est déjà en retard.**

**Naruto: J'arrive…**

Sept ans ont passé depuis qu'Ino a annoncé à ses parents qu'elle était lesbienne à ses parents. Voilà aussi sept ans que Sakura et Ino se sont montrées pour la première fois en publique en tant que couple. Sept ans qu'Ino à refusé la demande en mariage de Kenji…

Après cette demande tout à fait absurde Ino s'est dit qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à ses parents, que jamais son cœur n'irait auprès de ce jeune homme. Ni aucun autre… L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille Yamanka, si le père ne s'en étonnait pas la mère en était furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle erreur elle avait commit pour que son unique fille choisisse de passer sa vie en compagnie d'une autre fille… Le temps passait, les tensions, elles, restaient. Il fallut une bonne demi-douzaine de mois pour qu'enfin la mère reparle à sa fille. Le morale de la blonde qui fut plongée dans les abysse se vit regrimper en flèche. Toutes deux pouvaient faire des vas et viens de la maison de l'une à la maison de l'autre sans soucis. Leur entourage, l'avait bien prît ou quand bien même ils avaient du mal avec leur relation je passais leur dire un mot, il changeait vite d'avis.

La vie suivait son cours, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient. Les missions s'enchaînaient, les grades augmentaient. Je devins vite sensei et _elles _ainsi que Neji eurent sans mal le post de ninja médecin. Leurs compétences étaient exemplaires, à chaque fois que l'un ou l'une venaient à intégrer mon équipe il n'y avait rien à redire… Bref, la vie était belle et sans soucis.

Un beau jours, il y a quatre ans, j'eus mon premier garçon avec Hinata, Seiichi. Un adorable petite bonhomme il n'a que trois ans mais je le soupçonne déjà de vouloir devenir un aussi bon ninja que son père. Mon mariage s'en suivit, Sakura était ravissante ce jour là. J'aime Hinata, c'est une certitude mais il m'arrive de regretter de ne jamais avoir eut ma chance avec _elle_. Enfin ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons tous heureux. Enfin nous l'étions…

Neji habitait avec Ten-Ten, Shikamaru partit à Suna pour retrouver Témari, Kiba partit dans les montagnes avec Akamaru et une fille très agréable et patiente… très patiente. Enfin tout le monde trouvait son bonheur ou en était en quête. Les deux fleures habitaient ensemble et prévoyait bien de vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Elles ne pouvaient pas se marié « légalement » mais cela n'empêcha pas Sakura de demander Ino en mariage. Un merveilleux mariage nocturne, par choix pas pour se cacher de on ne sait trop qui. Une bonne partie du village était présent, leurs familles respective, les amis. Une grande fête avec deux splendides robes blanches. Un merveilleux souvenir qui me fait souffrir…

Je souffre d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie, de me souvenir de tout ces agréables moments qu'on a passé, de voir le regard hanté de Ino…

Il y a trois mois Sakura était partit pour une mission des plus périlleuse, elle en était consciente mais le village en dépendait. Sakura toujours prête à sacrifier sa vie pour les autres ne changea pas cette fois. J'aurais du être là mais une mission à Kiri me retenait. Je suis rentré, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était partie pour cette mission de la plus haute importance et encore sous silence. Nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelles pendant prés de deux mois, Ino était déchiré, ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus… Elle avait perdu goût à la vie étant donné que c'était Sakura qui faisait battre son cœur. J'allais régulièrement lui rendre visite et m'occupé d'elle comme il se devait. Aussi dur que c'était il le fallait. Pour Sakura. Lorsque nous avons eu enfin la « chance » d'avoir de ces nouvelles, nos cœurs se serrèrent. Sur les pierres froides qui entouraient les portes du village se tenait son corps inerte, portant la marque de lourde souffrance. Son visage pâle plein de contusion. Ses yeux encore ouvert, la terreur se lisait encore dedans. Ses côtes étaient brisé, la peau de ses ongles avaient étaient littéralement ronger, sans doute avait elle essayer de se trainer étant donné que les os de ses jambes étaient à la limite du liquide…

Cette image me hante, la nuit c'est elle qui hante mes cauchemar, pas besoin qu'elle s'anime… Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance de Ino. Celle-ci se renferma instantanément sur elle même, reprit sa vie comme si de rien était. Son cerveau refusait d'y croire. Elle croyait dur comme fer que c'était un mauvais rêve et que bientôt Sakura frapperait à sa porte et se ferai pardonner de son absence. Tsunade sombra aussi, elle se sentait responsable de sa mort.

Le lendemain on frappa tôt à ma porte, un homme totalement inconnu m'annonça que j'étais le nouveau Kage, qu'Ino avait était transféré à l'hôpital à cause d'une grave dépression et lorsque il me dit pourquoi Tsunade n'était plus kage s'était pour me dir « Elle est partit. »

Il me fallut faire des pieds et des mains, Shizuru partit à ses cotés, pour comprendre pourquoi.

**« Elle est partie venger Sakura. »**

Cette phrase ne m'étonna pas, je voulus en savoir plus pour la rejoindre mais cette mission étant resté confidentiel lorsque Sakura y partit. Seul Tsunade était au courant… Et Shizuru… Le village, incapable de lui venir en aide, du contre son grés reprendre sa vie ou elle s'était arrêter. J'accepta le post au moins jusqu'au retour de Tsunade. Shikamaru fut rappelait pour l'enterrement qui à lieu aujourd'hui…

Tsunade rentrai il y a deux jours, la mission accomplit, l'enterrement pourrait avoir lieu. Ino redevenu cohérente viendra, en revanche je resterai kage. Ni Shizuru, Ni Tsunade ne se sent capable de continuer. Puis je vais avoir une petite fille, je dois lui offrir un village sûr. Nous l'appellerons Sakura.

__________________________________________________________________________

Voilà, la seconde fin est terminer. Je la préfère, j'espère donc que vous aussi ;)

Je peux toujours la modifier mais là il y a vraiment peu de chance.


End file.
